My Always and Forever
by DevilishAngel89
Summary: This is a story about a boy and his best friend that he promised to mate/marry...unfortunately things don't always go according to plan in life so when he returns he is about to learn the life she has lived up until now...and from the looks of it...it ain't pretty.. InuXKag all the way!
1. Prologue

_**hey gu**_**ys so this is the new_ InuYasha story...for this story I'm going to try and take it in a whole new direction...not the usual princ_ess and prince with a _perfect life..no this one is opposite of that...I just hope you all like it!_**

**_I do not own InuYasha or the characters...unfortunately :( oh well...read and review!_**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**"Inuyasha!"**_

A 8 year old Inuyasha turned around to see a girl with raven black hair and pretty sapphire eyes running up to him, she was waving as she did.

"Oi! Kagome!" He called back waving to her with a smile on his face

Kagome continued to run until he caught her in his arms, they embraced each other before they moved apart, both giving each other a sad smile.

"Do you really have to go?" Kagome asked him, tears filling her eyes and dripping down her face, her lips were starting to tremble.

Inuyasha sighed before nodding "Yeah, I don't want to move, but what can I do? I'm only a kid." he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want you to!" Kagome cried out before throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha held her, as she cried Inuyasha began to cry also as he spent the last few moments he had with his best friend, his girl.

"I'm sorry Kagome " he said quietly enough for her to hear "but don't worry, I will come back for you."

Kagome hiccuped a bit before slightly pushing him away and looking up at him, his long silver hair gleamed beneath the sunlight and his puppy dog ears twitched as she opened her mouth "Really?" she asked, her blue eyes meeting his gold ones.

Inuyasha nodded " Really" he said before flashing her a cocky smirk " besides didn't I already promise to make you my mate when we are older?"

Kagome let out a shaky laugh as she reached up to wipe away the tears he had shed and he did the same to her.

"Thats right, you promised me." She said.

Inuyasha grinned " and I never break my promises."

"Well there was that on-" Kagome started but stopped once she saw his glare.

Kagome let out a little giggle before turning her head away from him "I was only joking Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's glare was replaced with a fond look as he reached his hand up to scratch the back of his head, a boyish smile on his face as he said " Ne, I know."

**"Inuyasha!"**

Inuyasha ears twitched at the sound of his moms voice as she called him, he sighed inwardly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold heart locket and handing to Kagome who had also turned when she heard his mom calling for him.

"This is for you, I had it made specially for you." he said as she reached her palm out, he dropped the necklace in her hand, watching as she closed her fingers over it and brought it to her chest, cradling it.

"Thank you."She said, tears once again spilling over.

Inuyasha shrugged "Consider it _our_ version of a engagement ring." he said

"Inuyasha! We're leaving!"

Kagome began to cry as he pulled her into one last hug, she hugged him back, squeezing with all her might.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, she always knew Inuyasha loved her as she loved him, but this was the first that he ever voiced it out loud.

"Now you tell me baka!" She said angrily as she thumped him on the head with her fist.

"Ow!" Inuyasha groaned out but stopped when he felt Kagome press her lips against his own, he was surprised, but as soon as she kissed him she pulled back a smile on her face " I love you too!" she said before she pushed him away from her, in the direction of his mother.

"Now go!" She laughed out, trying to hide her pain.

"I'll be back!" he called out, promising her again.

Kagome nodded and watched as he walked away and to his parents car, he hopped in and closed the door.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." she said softly as the car pulled away, watching it take away her best friend and the first boy she ever kissed.

Inuyasha watched her through the tinted windows, he felt the tears fall from his eyes as he saw her fall to her knees on the ground and raised her hands to her face.

"I'll be back, i promise." he said quietly, watching the crying girl until he could no longer see her.

* * *

_**okay guys so how was that? I know its short but hey its a prologue, so deal with it..lol...nah don't worry I'll post up a few more! Please guys I'm begging you...review please! I would love to read your comments..**_

_**Xoxox**_


	2. The return

_**Hey so here we are chapter 1! now the story really begins...**_

_**I do not own InuYasha or the rest of the characters**_

_**Review Lovelies!**_

* * *

Chapter 1:The return

For the first time in 9 years Inuyasha was happy, why ? because today the day he was moving back to his old neighborhood and he just couldn't wait, he wanted to see his kagome again, its been 9 years since the day he left and he hadn't stopped thinking about her at all.

"Inuyasha!" he heard his older brother, Sesshomaru yell from downstairs.

Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone and ran out of his old bedroom and down the stairs , stopping in front of his family who all wore smiles.

"Ready Sweetie?" Izayoi, his mother asked gently, knowing he was way more than ready.

Inuyasha nodded "More than ever." he said, watching his parents smile at one another before telling the boys to go. Inuyasha took one glance around the house before walking out and shutting the door to his old home behind him.

_'Not even going to miss this place' _He thought as he walked down the porch steps and jogged to his parents hummer, opening the door and sliding inside, and winking at his mother who watched him in the mirror, she in turn also winked back.

"Time to go and collect your bride." She said jokingly, earning a few laughs from everyone, including his older brother Sesshomaru.

"Yeah," He said as he pressed the button on his Samsung galaxy s4, showing the picture of his phone background. Inuyasha smiled at the picture,it was one of him and Kagome at his house during the sleepover, she was wearing a pink tank top with blue pajama bottoms that was decorated with stars and he was wearing a pajama set that was decorated with red flames, Kagome's hair at the the time was neck length, due to the fact that she had fallen asleep while chewing gum and thus causing her hair to be cut short.

_'I'm coming back Kagome, I can't wait to see your smile.' _Inuyasha thought to himself as they pulled out of the street and drove on the highway. Little did he know was that Kagome was no longer the same girl she was when he left.


	3. Same old morning maybe not

**So this chapter is longer...can I get a yay?!...no?...oh okay :( **

**Enjoy the story.**

**ps.I don't own InuYasha or the characters...**

* * *

Chapter 2: First day of School

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm going off, she reached over and turned it off before getting out of bed and stretching letting out a yawn at the same time. Kagome was tired, dead tired since she didn't get any rest the night before, or the night before that, and it wasn't just because it was the last nights of  
summer, no it was due to her mother's boyfriend, well now fiance Bankotsu. Bankotsu was your average guy with long black hair that was pulled into a braid, he had brown eyes and a easy going smile with killer style, he was what her mother called _Dreamy_. Kagome rolled her eyes at her mom's description of him _'Dreamy, my ass'_ she thought as she walked over to her computer chair and grabbed her black silk robe and pulled it on to cover her naked body. The thing about Bankotsu is his looks can be decieving, when you first meet him you think oh he's a good guy and he be a great father. Bullshit. If you wern't his offspring then your his toy and since Kagome ain't his biological daughter but soon to be step daughter, he didn't see her as his own child, so he treated her _differently. _Bankotsu often came to her room when her mother was asleep, he would bring her skimpy outfits to wear just for his enjoyment, Kagome shivered when she remembered the outfit he brought her last night, it was a white naughty nurse outfit that was tight and clingy, almost like a second skin, Kagome wanted to refuse but she couldn't, he said that if she didn't then he would tell her mother that _**she**_ had been trying to seduce him, and knowing her mother, she would believe Bankotsu's Kagome complied and put on the outfit, she hated every moment of it, thankfully all she had to do was a little dance and allow him to grope her here and there and strip,it was either she strip herself or he strip her. Kagome wasn't so hot on him stripping her, so she stripped herself. Kagome walked over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform, she allowed herself to think back on that wonderful dream she had of a golden eyed boy with puppy ears and a smile that made her almost faint.

_'I wish I knew who he was, mother said me and the boy use to be best friends,'_ Kagome thought as she walked out and layed her outfit on her bed before heading into her bathroom and turning on her hair curler, she frowned as she walked back out _'I wish I could remember, but ever since that accident, I lost most of my memories. I feel bad about forgetting him, but I do remember that he promised me something, what could it be?' _She thought as she pulled on her underware and bra and then walked over to pull on her skirt that was silver and black plaid, it was shorter than it should be and that was all because Bankotsu made her adjust it to his liking, because it was a school uniform her mother wouldn't question the length, thinking that was how the school made it, so it left him an opportunity to look at Kagome.

_**Knock, Knock**_

Kagome heard someone knocking on the door just as she applied deoderant and was now brushing her teeth. Kagome walked over to her room door and practically yanked it open, she had to fight the urge to slam the door when she saw who it was, walked away, leaving her door open and went to finish brushing her teeth, when she came out she saw that Bankotsu had followed her in and shut the door behind him, he was sitting on her bed watching her.

"Your getting a bit chubby." Bankotsu said bluntly as he rose from her bed and made his way over to her, placing his hands on her hips. Kagome gave him a blank look as she said " I don't see how, I haven't had food for a long time, it's amazing I am still alive." and it was true, ever since summer he hadn't allowed Kagome to eat, saying that she was getting fat and he couldn't have that.

"Maybe you should work out." Bankotsu said in a calm tone, looking her over, Kagome was barely even dressed for school, she was there in front of him shirtless only in her black lace bra and skirt "I could help you with that." he said huskily as his left hand left her hips and began to trace light patterns on her stomach. Kagome pushed him away from her and grabbed her white long sleeved shirt, buttoning it up but leaving the first three buttons unbuttoned due to the fact that was also how he wanted her to wear them and she wasn't in the mood to go against his _**"Rules" **_ due to the fact that she was way to tired.

"Sorry, but I have school." Kagome said sarcastically as she headed back into her bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her since he would just open it. Kagome sprayed heat protection serum on her hair and then hairspray then she began to curl it, she watched in the mirror as Bankotsu walked in, rubbing his chin as he watched her.

"To think that you grown up to be this beautiful." He said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. Kagome shivered in disgust, which he had misread because he moved his hands up.

"Yeah well, every girl grows up to be beautiful." Kagome said, trying to disguise her annoyance, it wouldn't do to piss him off.

"Well not _**every**_ girl." Bankotsu said as he pressed kisses to her neck once she had finished curling her hair, Kagome squirmed under his touch.

"Bankotsu, stop I have no time for this I have to do my make up and then leave for school." Kagome tried to say as she leaned over to start applying primer to her eyes.

"Fine." He growled out as he made to leave, but stopped throwing a amused look over his shoulder at her " By the way, your mom is working tonight. So you know what that means."

"Yes, I do." Kagome said loud enough for him to hear her as she grabbed her make up pallet and started putting on eyeshadow, today she was going for the natural look.

"Good." Bankotsu said as he opened her door to exit her room and left, Usually kagome would've cried after he left in relief and fear, but now she wouldn't. Kagome has been enduring this for the past 3 years, she was use to it, her only fear was that someday he will start asking for all of her. Kagome shook her head to clear the thoughts as she finished her eyeshadow and was now going over with liquid liner for the winged effect look, she also applied fake lashes and was now going over with mascara. Kagome then reached and started filling in her eyebrows and then applied her hard candy lipgloss, Kagome glared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful, no shocker there, but she also looked trampy with the way she had to wear her uniform,it was so revealing.

"God, I wish my life could be different." Kagome said to herself in the bathroom as she sprayed a bit perfume on her and then went to her bed and grabbed her black strappy heels that she had left there from the other night and put them on, she stood up grabbed her black and silver striped coat jacket and walked over to her vanity to grab her black purse and her Iphone4, just as she left her room she got a text from her best girl friend, Sango. Kagome opened the text and read it, smiling as she did.

_**Sango: hey beautiful! Don't be down, today you finally get out of the house! by the way I have your medicine. You need it since the last time you took it was about 7 days ago. I'm on my way to pick you up that way you can take it, so wait for me I'll be there in about-Now!**_

Kagome rolled her eyes as she heard a car horn from outside, she quickly walked out of the house and practically almost ran down the shrine steps to Sango's black car, she opened the door and sat in the hot pink seat, the interior of the car was hot pink.

"Sango." Kagome said happily as her friend pulled her into a hug, Kagome hugged her back for all that she was worth, she felt safe with Sango.

"Hey Doll," Sango said when she pulled back and flashed Kagome a smile before picking up on Kagome's mood "He's still forcing you to dress like that?" Sango said as she gestured to her uniform. Kagome nodded feeling shame. Sango on the other hand let out a laugh " Well honeypie, at least you ain't dressing like that alone! Remember me, Ayame and Rin along with Shiori is doing it. We got your back remember?"  
Kagome swear she could have cried in that moment " I don't understand why you guys would dress like that though, i don't want dress like this and yet I have no choice. But you guys have the choice." she said sadly, her body began to shake.

"Kagome, we're your best friends. We stick by you no matter what, besides there really isn't anythng negative about the way we dress, sure we get a few name calling and pathetic bullying that never last long because we kick there ass, but remember we are also the popular group so don't worry about, we all love you and can't stand the thought of you enduring highschool dressed like that alone, you heard the saying _your my tuxedo and I'm your bow tie_?"

Kagome smiled at Sango " Yeah, because thats a lyric from the song Oath from cher lloyd."

"Need I say more?" Sango let out a laugh before looking at Kagome with a serious expression "However missy, its time to take your medicine. If you don't your body will start-"

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said cutting her off and rolled her shirts sleeve up, revealing her arm,Sango had turned and pulled out a tie and tied it around Kagome's arm, waiting for the vein to pop and when it did she pulled out the syringe and took the cap off the needle and slowly stuck it into Kagome's vein and pushed the blue liquid in, Kagome immediatley started to shake for a bit before her body relaxed, she watched as Sango cleaned the area and placed a bandaid before removing the tie and placing it in her purse and tossing the needle into a plastic bag in her car that she will dispose of later.

"There we go sweetie." Sango said as she put the car into drive and pulled away from Kagome's Shrine steps, the drive to school was quiet up until Kagome got out of the car and walked around to Sango who raised a eyebrow as she got a real good look at Kagome "When was the last time you ate?" she asked Kagome seriously.

Kagome looked down at the ground before saying " The last time I ate was when I was over your house."

"7 days ago?"

"Yup."

"No way, he made you starve over the summer?" Sango hissed out as Kagome nodded,Sango had just pulled into the school parking lot and parked her car...she was a maniac on the road...what should have been a 20 minute drive was actually a 5 minute drive...a scary one.

"Yeah, said I was getting fat and he couldn't have that." Kagome said softly, Sango heard it however and her facial features soften as she pulled Kagome into a hug " I think Aya has food, she usually does. So how about we shove them calories down your throat?"

Kagome laughed as she and Sango pulled away " Sure, but first I need you to help me put my locket on."

Sango nodded in understanding as Kagome placed her golden heart locket in her friends hand and turned around and lifted her hair, it took a few seconds before it was secured.

"Better?" Sango asked.

"Definitley, with this on I can't help but feel a bit more happier." Kagome said as she slipped her school coat on and began to walk to the black and silver building that was crescent high.

As her and Sango walked she couldn't help but feel all eyes on them, she sighed mentally as they passed a group of humans and then demons, half demons, priests and priestesses along with the demon slayers. Everyone was straring at them in awe but Kagome didn't even look in their direction.

"We are so back in school." She heard Sango murmur as they walked down the hall "and we so rule this place."

Kagome snorted " Yeah, we rule it and we're talked about we really are popular" She said sarcastically.

"Oh the price of fame." Sango breathed out in a fake tired tone.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh until a female voice from behind said.

"Just what the hell are you laughing about bish? I didn't hear the joke and that ain't fair!"

Kagome and Sango both cast a glance at each other before looking at the source of the voice, the girl in front of them had long red hair that was straightened and had pretty green eyes, her uniform was the same as Kagome's and Sango's only difference was unlike her and Sango she had ditched the coat and was wearing a pair of ankle boots, she had a silver purse on her hand with a iris flower on it.

"Ayame!" Kagome squealed before throwing herself into her friends arms and hugging her

"Yes, yes, it is I the one and only Ayame Lycan!" Ayame joked but hugged her back before breaking away "Oh my gawd." Ayame said as she looked Kagome over " You lost weight, with the coat on you can't tell at all, but when I hugged you I swear I could feel your bones."

"Douche bag Bankotsu made her starve over the last month of summer saying she got fat, and the last time she ate was at my house 7 days ago." Sango said with an eye roll, trying to play it cool, but the way her body tensed said she was anything but.

"Yeah, it was my first and last meal." Kagome sighed out.

Ayame's eyes narrowed in anger "How dare he, I should kill him." she seethed out but stopped when she saw the look on Kagome's face and forced herself to relax "But I won't, because I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Thanks Aya." kagome said, using the nickname they gave Ayame in middle school, Ayame's face softened before she seemed to remember something "Well girls lets go, I left my other bag with Koga and I need to go and get it."

"Your other _bag_?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ayame said.

"Why do you have another?" Kagome asked.

Ayame rolled her eyes at her " Because I couldn't fit all my food in this one, I have my make up and school shit in here." she said as if it should be obvious.

Kagome nodded " where is Koga again?"

Ayame's green eyes flicked to where kagome was " I left him by miroku,near the office." she said.

Sango groaned in annoyance "Why couldn't we be friends with normal guys." she said as she followed Kagome and Ayame who were already walking away, a few seconds later two other girls fell into two step with them. Shiori and Rin. The group of girls here consisted of one priestess which is Kagome and one demon slayer, Sango. Ayame was the only female who was a full demon, a wolf demon at that in their group while Shiori was a silver haired half demon with pretty purple eyes and she had a red orb with her always, Rin however was the only human, that had no priestess like abilitys what so ever.

"Whats up chickas?" Rin asked, breaking the silence.

"Sweet!" Rin said happily " I'm starving."

"So am I." Kagome,Sango, Ayame and Shiori said at the same time,causing them all tor erupt in laughter that soon ended when they heard music.

_**I'm mad, really bad**_

_**but don't tell my mom and dad**_

_**pucker up, kiss my butt cause I'm bloody fucking nuts**_

_**hear the bass,skinny waist**_

_**now lets copy poker face like**_

_**whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa**_

"We are now entering Miroku's territory." Shiori said in a deep voice.

"Don't remind us." Sango said dryly as the girls approached the so called **_'humble_**' monk who was standing there talking to Koga and some other boy.

_'Who is that?' _Kagome wondered when she saw that the boy also had long hair but was black and when his eyes met hers she saw that it was purple. He looked familiar somehow, but where has she seen him? Kagome mentally slapped herself as she looked away from the boy and looked at Koga who had stepped forward and hugged his girlfriend, Ayame.

"There you are beautiful." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek before looking over at the other girls. "Hey look what we have here it's The angels." Koga joked as he walked over to kagome and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back before sending him a mock glare "You should know better than to call us that Koga." she said looking straight into his sky blue eyes, koga, like ayame was also a wolf demon, he had long black hair pulled up into a high pony tail and eyes so blue it was like looking at the sky on a cloudless day, his teeth was perfectly white and he was buff, you could feel his muscles under his school uniform.

"I do Kagome, believe me I do."

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha felt his eyes widened when he heard Koga say kagome's name, he had no idea that the girl he was looking at was _his_ Kagome, she changed. Kagome still had that raven black hair, but it was longer now and curled, she was also using make up. The Kagome he knew never used to touch that and the way she was dressed, she had on her school uniform which consisted of a black coat that was lined silver and had the school's emblem over the left and she had on the silver shirt, but was unbuttoned at the top, exposing a bit of her clevage and her skirt was short, way to short, but it did give him a view of her legs, she was also using strappy heels. Inuyasha looked to all the girls that surrounded her and saw that they also dressed the same way or similar, it was all revealing.

_'She's changed, but with the girls wearing it that way, I have to wonder if its the 'In' thing at the moment'_ Inuyasha shook his head to clear the thoughts as he looked back to kagome and his eyes zeroed in on the gold chain at her neck, he recognised it instantly. That was the necklace that he had his father's friend Totosai make for him so he could give it to Kagome as an engagement necklace, he had promised Kagome to make her his when they were old enough.

"Koga! Please just give me the bag!" He heard her speak and looked away from the ground to glance at the girl of his dreams, she looked irritated as she tried to grab the black bag away from Koga, now that he looked closer he saw that she was pale and looked like she was about to faint if she exert any more energy.

"Ah, I see that your looking at Kagome Higurashi." The monk whispered into his ear, making Inuyasha turn to face him with an annoyed look on his face "Well your wrong. I was just spacing out."

"Looking at Kagome." Miroku added. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I should let you know though that Kagome isn't really intrested in anybody, she never has been." Miroku said quietly before leaning closer to Inuyasha and whispered into his ear so that the Wolf demons and half demon over there wouldn't hear "By the way, somethings been bothering me and I just had to ask you, why are you wearing a human disguise?"

Inuyasha froze at his words and looked at him questioningly, Miroku mouthed two words at him_** Spiritual powers **_. Inuyasha smacked himself on the head before saying "Right, I forgot, You don't seem like a monk, more like a pervert so I totally forgot about you being spiritual. I also might have made it very weak...better change that so you cant sense my youkai energy."

"Hey!" miroku protested but quieted down when Inuyasha pulled him away from the group and said " I'm in disguise right now because I am actually a half demon, and where I came from I was bullied for being myself so I wanted to pretend to be human for only a little while, No one will be able to tell the difference, but you."

"I am strong."Miroku beamed.

"Whatever, just don't say anything."

"Gotcha, i won't tell a soul, now that we got that over with I must speak to my dear Sango." Miroku said before walking away from Inuyasha and calling the brown haired girl that had her hair in a ponytail.

"Sango! My love." Miroku sang as he walked over to her, Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching the two talk for a bit before the girl smacked Miroku. Inuyasha let out a small chuckle before he felt like he was being watched, he looked around until he saw Kagome who was staring at him with curiosity, Inuyasha winked at her before he turned away and walked off, heading to his class.

_'She doesn't remember me' _He thought as he walked _'it's clear in her eyes, if she did she probably would've hugged the life out of me.'_ Inuyasha shook his head as he walked, putting his hands in his pockets _'Thats okay, I'm here permenantly now, I have all the time in the world to figure out th_e _reason why she don't remember me'_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

_**Bwahahah ok so you all know the drill...review!**_


	4. Kagome Sings

_**hey sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter, I am currently working on chapter 4 though, just when I think it's perfect I add in some more things lol...well I hope you guys enjoy this. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters...but the plot is mine.**_

_**Oh I am also thinking of writing another Inuyasha fanfic...maybe not right away but eventually..Lol, okay guys so please Review after okay?**_

_**great.!**_

* * *

Chapter 3:Kagome Sings

The sound of the school bell ringing made Kagome sigh, as much as she loved to be out of the house and away from Bankotsu she hated the fact that she had to stay in a class room and be bored out of her mind, her first class of the morning was chorus, she had that by herself with none of her friends, so she said a quick bye to her girls and walked to 's class, she heard rumors that it was a fun class, just that himself was a bit creepy, she stopped in front of his class room door and took a moment to collect herself before opening the door and walking in, what ade her freeze though was the black haired, violet eyed boy from earlier, he was in this class also.

_'He's a friend of Kogas and Miroku,'_Kagome thought before shaking her head and placing a smile on her face _'A friend of theirs is a friend of mine.'_ she thought as she made her way over to the boy who was sitting on a table all by himself.

"Hey." She said nicely, causing the boy to raise his head from his arms and look at her "Sorry to bother you, but could I sit with you?"

The boy looked surprised for a second before he stretched out and said "Sure, pull out a seat and sit."

Kagome smiled as she pulled out the chair next to him and sat, she placed her bag on the desk and opened it up " I'm sorry for staring at you earlier." She said "It's just that you remind me of someone that I think I used to know."

"You think you used to know?" The boy asked slowly, confused.

"Yeah, Sorry, I don't mean to confuse you."She said slowly as she pulled out two cans of Arizona tea and slid one over to him before reaching back in and pulling out a subway sandwich that Ayame had given her, "it's just that I got into a really bad accident back when i was 10 maybe 11 and I just can't remember anything from before that. I mean I do sometimes get a few glimpses of me playing with this boy with pretty silver hair and adorable puppy dog ears and the most smoldering gold eyes I have ever saw, but thats all. So I'm thinking I must have known him, because when I do get a glimpse of him I see a younger version of myself with him to, so yeah, thats why I said you remind me of someone I think I used to know, your features are kind of similar. But not quite." Kagome said, pausing as she grabbed half of the sandwich, wondering what in the world made her tell a stranger something so personal as that, she shook her head to clear the thoughts and offered the other half of the sandwhich to the violet eyed boy who smiled at her as he grabbed the sandwhich from her, brushing his fingers against hers. Kagome felt herself blush and quickly turned her face away from the boy, focusing on her sandwhich.

"By the way, My name's Kagome." She said before biting into the turkey bacon avacado sandwhich that had send her tastebuds on a wild dance, although once it made her way to her stomach it felt like someone punched her, she pushed the pain away and continued to eat.

"A unique name for a beautiful girl as yourself," The boy beside her said " My name is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi."

As Kagome finished her sandwhich, she couldn't help but feel as if she heard that name before "A pleasure to meet you Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome said as she tossed her rubbish into the trash can on his side of the class.

"The pleasure is all mine."Inuyasha said as he also tossed his rubbish away before turning to her "Thanks for the sandwhich and the drink." he said as grabbed the ice tea in front of him and opened the can.

"No problem." she said just as the class room quieted down and a deep voice interrupted the silence.

"Good morning class, I trust you all had a wonderful summer." said as he walked passed Kagome and Inuyasha's table, heading for the front of the class. was a tall man with inky black hair that fell in curls to his waist, he had blood red eyes and his skin was as pale as the dead.

"Wonderful summer my ass." Kagome murmured, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"why the sarcasm?" Inuyasha asked jokingly.

"Because Summer sucks." Kagome said seriously, eyes still on the teacher who was now writing something on the dry erase board.

"Okay class, today we will be going over class rules and I'll pass out the cyllabus. But first things first, Attendence."

Kagome rolled her eyes but paid attention as he called out the names.

"Kagome..Higurashi?"

"Present." She said loudly.

"Well, well, Miss Kagome. I never thought i would have the pleasure of having you in my class, I have heard that you are an excellent singer." said as he looked up at her. Kagome fought against the blush that was threating to color her cheeks, she took a deep breath before saying "Look whether my singing is excellent or not, I wouldn't know. I sing when asked to, other than that I don't." She said cooly, ignoring the looks from everyone in her class.

"If what you say is true, then why don't you come up here to the front and sing for us?" said as he motioned for her to come up.

"Me and my big mouth."Kagome muttered before shrugging off her school coat, feeling a bit hot and pushing her seat back.

"You'll do fine." Inuyasha whispered, Kagome smiled at him before walking to the front of the class, as she passed a group of boys she heard one of them wolf whistle at her, she fixed a heated glare in their direction, one promising that if they ever do that again then to expect certain death, the boys paled and stayed quiet, Kagome smirked in satisfaction before walking up to , she fixed him a bored look as she spoke "So is there like a song you want me to sing or can I sing whatevers?"

"Sing what you want." said with a wave of his hand, urging her to go. Kagome turned to face the class and took a deep breath, she opened her mouth and sang the first song at the top of her head.

_**Remember the feelings**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**my stone heart was breaking, My love ran away,**_

_**This moment I knew i would be someone else**_

_**My love turned around and I fell.**_

_**Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend**_

Kagome poured all her soul and passion into her voice, allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**but understand that I don't need you in my life again..**_

Kagome let her voice slowly fade out before she opened her eyes, unaware of when she closed them. She looked over her shoulder to her teacher who was staring at her in awe as he spoke "That was wonderful! the rumors wern't lies after all, indeed you are greatly talented Miss higurashi."

Kagome said a quick thank you before walking back to her and Inuyasha's table, everyone was saying how great she was as she she got to her seat she quickly sat down and tried to hide behind her big black bag.

"Bad boy huh?" she heard Inuyasha say.

Kagome blushed "Shut up." she said, embarassed.

"You do have a great voice though, why are you so embarassed?Talent like that needs to be shared." Inuyasha said.

kagome felt herself relax as she sideglance him "You think my singing is great?"

"Technically I said your voice." Inuyasha joked. Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked his arm "Your such an ass." kagome said, expecting him to either deny it but he surprised her instead by laughing "I'm not gonna deny that." he said between laughs.

"Is there something you would like to share ,uh Mr..Takahashi?" Naraku asked, glaring at the two students in annoyance.

kagome watched as Inuyasha stopped laughing and calmed down "uh,no sir."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure, in fact I'm positive."

"Great, that reassures me."Naraku said before turning to his desk and grabbing a bunch of papers.

"You know what Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I think we will be great friends."

"You think?"

kagome slapped him "Yes."

"Well Kagome, I think you are right." Inuyasha said to her, sticking his tongue out in the process.

"Inuyasha, your such a dummy." Kagome's eyes widened as the words left her mouth, the way they came out was as if she knew he was one, it came out so easily, she placed her hand over her mouth in surprise, she never called anyone names as far as she could remember, well besides miroku and koga.

Kagome was flustered as she said "Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, i'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine." Inuyasha said before he turned away and listened to whatever Naraku was talking about.

-Lunch-

Kagome walked out of her social studies class with Sango and Ayame in tow, Sango was on her left while Ayame was on her right side. Everybody was flooding out of class, rushing to the cafeteria.

"Damn, the line is going to be long today." Ayame said, observing the demons who were literally running, pushing aside the humans that got in their way.

"Yeah, thank god we have you Aya." Kagome said sweetly as she latched on to her wolf demon friend, giving her a puppy eyed look. Ayame shook her head before sighing as she said "kagome, you don't have to look at me like that." Ayame pointed out "I already said in social studies that I will be your food supplier in school, along with Sango."

Kagome looked away and detached herself away from her friend, looking down at the ground feeling weak and ashamed, weak because she couldn't put her damn foot down and step up to that asshole Bankotsu, and ashamed because she was weak and had to bum thing off of her friends.

"Ka-go-me." Sango called to her in a sing song voice, instantly snapping Kagome out of her thoughts as she looked up to her best friend. "Chill out girl don't worry about it." Sango said sternly. Kagome nodded and said nothing as they entered the cafeteria, they headed towards there table, passing a couple of girls who screamed as they passed, shouting things like:

**"Kagome! We Adore you!"**

**"Sango the badass!"**

**"Our Fiesty Ayame!"**

**"Sing for us Kagome!"**

Kagome said nothing but smiled at them, she didn't understand why they were shouting things like that, how can anyone adore someone who came to school looking like a tramp? this place confused her.

"Why are they asking you to sing?" Sango asked curiously once they sat at their table, Miroku and Inuyasha was already there.

"Who asked who to sing?" Miroku asked.

"A bunch of those girls over there wants Kagome to sing for them." Ayame said nonchantly as she pointed over to the group over girls that were still shouting.

"Well why don't you?" Miroku said as he turned around, directing his question to Kagome.

"I- i don't know?" She asked.

"You don't know?"

"I don't want to."

"Go sing." Inuyasha and Sango both said looking at Kagome straight into the eyes.

Kagome scoffed "Where would I sing?"

"Up there, on stage." Sango said, pointing to the front where the stage was, a boy was about to finish his song.

Kagome gasped "When did they put that there?"

"It's always been there hun." Miroku said, shaking his head at her.

_'Damn' _ I thought as I looked up at my friends who were all smiling at me and it wasn't your regular smile, no this was a get-your-ass-up-there-or-we'll-drag-you kind of smile.

"I think I'm coming down with something." Kagome said, trying her last card, and she coughed "yeah..*cough* You see I've been *cough* sick since *cough* Last night." she tried.

Sango shook her head at her before reaching out and grabbing her left arm and Miroku, who had stood up and was standing beside her and grabbed her right arm.

"Wait, no." Kagome said as they hoisted her up off the seat "I ain't going!" she said trying to fight her way out of there grip " Noooo!" kagome cried out as they dragged her away from her table, she held her arm out to Inuyasha who watched her with an amused smile "Help me you ass!" she screamed, Inuyasha however winked at her before standing up and placed his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder "**Yeah Kagome you can do this!"**

Kagome gasped in shock **"You traitor!"** she screamed, before turning here head to see that they were almost to the stage.

"Don't bother kagome, instead of wasting time fighting us, how about you think of a song to sing?" Miroku said smoothly.

Kagome huffed " I got one already, its called backstabbers."

Sango and Miroku both laughed before they spun her around and walked up stage, the boy who was singing had just finished and he handed the mic over to them before walking thrust the mic in to Kagome's hand before saying "Don't be mad, you need this. Seriously Kagome you do need a break, so just forget about everything and let yourself live in the moment."

Kagome's eyes widened at Sango's words, they truly did touch her heart, she reached up and hugged Sango before turning to the front, everyone looked up from their luch, conversation and watched her in surprise.

**"Whoo! kagome!"**

Kagome recognised the voice belonging to none other than Inuyasha, she rolled her eyes before speaking into the mic "Whats up Lunars?! today I'm going to sing for you!" The crowd applauded before going silent, Kagome made her way over to the person who was in charge of the songs and told him the name of the song she wanted to sing, he nodded at her and she turned back with a smile, she tossed her cares to the wind as the song played, she brought the mic to her lips and sing.

_**His little whispers**_

_**Love me , Love me**_

_**Thats all i ask for**_

_**Love me, Love me**_

_**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.**_

_**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**_

Kagome softened her tone as the beat changed.

_**Monster**_

_**How should I feel?**_

_**creatures lie here**_

_**looking through the window**_

Just as the last word left her mouth, the beat picked up and the everyone in the cafeteria was cheering, some even ran up to the stage and was waving there hands in the air.

_**That night he caged her**_

_**Bruised and broke her**_

_**He struggled closer**_

_**Then he stole her**_

_**Violet wrist and then her ankles, silent pain**_

_**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.**_

_**Monster **_

_**How Should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here**_

_**looking through the windows**_

_**I will hear their voices.**_

_**I'm a glass child.**_

_**I am hannah's regrets.**_

Kagome lowered her voice one more time

_**Monster **_

_**How should I feel?**_

She smiled as she ran up to the edge of the stage and switched back to her regular tone, she threw one hand in the air, as she leaned forward to the crowd and sang the last verse to them, bringing her other hand back to point at the crowd.

_**Turn the sheets down**_

_**Murder ears with pillow lace**_

_**There's bath tubs, full of glow flies**_

_**bathed in Kerosene**_

_**Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!  
**_  
Kagome shouted the yeah and raised both hands up before bringing them down and bowing, she felt was the first time she actually sang in front of a crowd this big, speaking of all the tables were cleared of people who had migrated to the front, they were all cheering for her. Kagome waved as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes scanning the room until they landed on the long haired, violet eye boy with a mischievous smile, he gave her two thumbs up.

"Oh my gosh you were great!" Sango yelled as she pulled her friend into her arms for a hug " I didn't know you could sing like that Kagome!"

Kagome blushed as she walked over to put the mic back on the stand and headed off the stage, people started to crowd around her.

"Kagome, sing one more song please!" They screamed. Kagome was happy they wanted her to sing, but she needed to eat. Lunch would be here last meal until tomorrow, she frowned when she felt her stomach growl.

"Back off, let her through." Ayame growled as they cleared the area and walked over to their table, Kagome sighed as she sat in her seat.

"Here babe." Sango said as she handed Kagome the bento Ayame gave her, Kagome took it and practically teared it open and grabbed a rice ball, she took a bite and savored it.

"Mmm" she said as she took another bite. Kagome ignored the stares of everyone, oblivious to the concerned look Sango and Ayame and Miroku shared.

"Thank you so much Aya!" Kagome thanked her friend when she finished her rice ball, turning back to eat small sausages that looked like an octopus.

"Your welcome Kagome."Ayame said sweetly, hiding the sadness in her tone as she watched her friend feed herself like there was no tomorrow.

-Last class-

Kagome sat in her seat in the way back, she was full and content and was so ready to go home and sleep.

"Stay awake Kagome."

Kagome looked up to see Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha along with Ayame in front of her, they were also in her class. Kagome sat up and blinked slowly, trying to force herself to stay awake.

_'You can sleep when you get home, you'll have about 4 to 5 hours to sleep before the pervert comes home'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Someone looks tired." Inuyasha commented, noticing the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm so full it makes me sleepy." kagome lied smoothly, placing a smile on her face as she leaned forward.

"How much longer do we have left?" Kagome groaned out, she and the others had finished there work what felt like hours ago.

"Just about a minute babe." Sango said as she rose and put her chair up, Kagome quickly stood up and did the same with her chair, she looked over to see Inuyasha had also done the same.

"So Inuyasha, how did you like your first day here at Crescent High?" Kagome asked him as she fixed her skirt, frowning when she remember it was way to short to fix.

"I liked it alot, I still can't believe I'm friends with what the others call the_** 'Lunar Godesses or The Crescent angels."**_

Kagome frowned "is that referring to me and the girls?'

Inuyasha nodded.

"Wow, The Lunar godesses is a new one." Kagome said aloud before walking to the door, her friends followed her and just as they stepped out the bell rang.

"Freedom at last!" Miroku said happily as came up behind Sango and Kagome. They all walked out to the school parking lot.

"Well see you guys tomorrow!" Inuyasha said as he went his own way.

"Later Inuyasha!" They called as they all said good bye to one another and left. Kagome followed Sango to her car and got it, shutting the door behind her.

"So what are you going to do?" Sango asked her once she started the car and reversed out of the parking space.

"I'm going to to go home and shower, do whatever homework I have and then I'm going to sleep before he comes home, mom is working tonight so, its going to be another all nighter." Kagome said.

Sango glanced over at her "Do you want me to sleepover?"

Kagome shooked her head "I wish, but I really don't need him being upset with me." she said as she recalled the last time Sango slept over when her mom had worked the night shift, the day Sango went home Bankotsu who was pissed at kagome took out his frustrations by beating her, by the time he was done she was covered in bruises and that was only a year ago.

Sango nodded as she pulled over and parked in front of the shrine steps.

"I'm sorry babe, i wish you would let me beat him." Sango huffed out angrily "But I know that if I did he would only retaliate on you, so I won't."

Kagome smiled at Sango as she leaned over and hugged her friend "Thanks babe" she said before taking off her seat belt, grabbing her purse and opened her door.

"See you tomorrow!" she said before she shut the door and took off her heels before running up the shrine steps. The last thing she heard from Sango was her car horn before she pulled away.

-Inuyasha-

As soon as Inuyasha got into his hummer he took off the silver chain around his neck and shook his hair as it faded from black to its usual Silver, he felt his body pulse as his demon energy returned to him full blast, he pulled his car out and drove out of the school and headed home, on his way he passed by the Higurashi shrine. As he drove past he saw Kagome taking off her heels before running up the stairs.

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her and put his focus back on the road, he pressed the gas to go faster and he made a right, then another right unti he pulled up in his drive way and shut the car off, he grabbed his bag and got out, locking the hummer behind him. As he walked up to the front door he saw his older brother,Sesshomaru sitting on the porch swing looking at him.

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he walked up to his brother and sat next to him.

"Hey, so did you find her?" Sesshomaru asked, his gold eyes looked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded "I did,but she's changed."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose up "How so?

"She dresses differently, like.."Inuyasha let his voice trail off, he couldn't bring himself to say that word "Wait, your coming school tomorrow, so you can just wait and see, the way she dresses isn't exactly what I approve of and she is way skinnier than I remembered, her skin is pale and her eyes are filled with sadness. Not only that but she lost her memory a while back, she said she got into a really bad accident when she was 10 or 11, and ever since then she can't remember anything before that." Inuyasha said sadly before perking up a bit "But she does see bits and pieces, she basically described me as a younger half demon."

"Your right indeed, she sounds different, but even though she described you didn't she put that image and the way you look now together?"

"Not quite, you see I'm using a charm to disguise myself in school, i can't stand to get bullied again. I think if I did I would just snap like how I did last year." Inuyasha said as he looked away, recalling the time when some human kid had bullied him and beat him so bad that his demon side took over and almost killed the human.

"Oh, i see." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and strectched " Come, let's go insde. Mom's been waiting for you all day." he said as he walked to the door and opened it, beckoning Inuyasha to follow him. Inuyasha stood up from the porch swing, things in hand and walked in the house, closing the door behind him.

"Mom!" Inuyasha called as he took off his shoes and dropped his things near the stairs before walking in the kitchen to see his mother, Izayoi, pulling out a fresh batch of cookies from the oven, she turned and saw him.

"Inuyasha, sweetie!" She greeted as she placed the pan on the counter and took off her oven mitts and walked over to hug him, he hugged her back.

"So how was your first day?" Mom asked as she placed a kiss on my cheek and pulled away to walk to the refridgerator and pulled out a cold water bottle, offering it to me. I smiled my thanks as I opened it and took a sip.

"It was great." I said as i leaned against the counter.

"Thats good, so how is Kagome?"

"Different." Inuyasha said as he launched into the story about Kagome. When he was done, his mother had her eyebrows scrunched up as she pondered what he said.

"So she's dressing unlady like, hmm, I wonder if there's more to it than just a fashion statement." Mom said as she walked over with a spatula in her hand and a plate in the other, scooping the cookies up and off the pan and on to the plate.

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha asked

"Well sweetie, you and I both know that Kagome would never ever dress like that, she was against it and so was her mother."

Inuyasha nodded "True."

"So something must be going on, whether Kagome lost her memories or not, it shouldn't affect her standards, her rules, Kagome always had a lot of self respect for herself growing up. "

"I see,but even if there is something going on, what can I do?"

"Just be there for her if you find out, that's all you can really do."

Inuyasha nodded "Got it. hey mom, I was thinking of going to the beach next weekend..is it all right if I take Kagome and her friends?"

"It's perfectly fine honey, now go do your homework."

Inuyasha nodded and left his mother, grabbing his stuff he ran upstairs.

* * *

**_Review! Review!Review! I'm soooooo looking forward to all of your guys reviews!_**

**_Xoxoxoxoxo MysteryGirl1213 :)_**


	5. Beach day

_**oh lookie here! I have brought you...another chapter yay! sooooo read and review guys! Also I do not own InuYasha or the characters...also since I forgot to mention in my other chapter ...I also do not own the songs used in this story...ok so readdddd hahahah**_

* * *

Chapter 5: A day at the beach

Today was the day Inuyasha was taking his friends to the beach, so he woke up early and started fixing lunch for them to eat and Sesshomaru had packed the Juices and water.

"Oh, Inuyasha up already?" He heard his mother ask as she walked into the kitchen, she came up from behind him and peeked over his shoulder to see that he was making sandwiches.

"Here, let me do it." she said as she started to push Inuyasha away, but he wouldn't budge, instead he scowled at her and said "No mom, let me do it."

Izayoi glared at her son "Don't you dare scowl at me! I'm your mother, now let me do it so you can go and get ready!" she said and bumped him away with her hip.

"Fine,"He said as he handed her the butter knife and placed a kiss on her cheek "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie, now off you go." She said, waving her hand and dismissing him. Inuyasha used his demon speed he inherited from his father and ran up to his room and went to change.

-Kagome-

I rolled over and came face to face with Sango, I had asked Bankotsu If I could spend this weekend at Sango's. Bankotsu had agreed and just reminded me that I will have to make up the time he lost later. I had grunted and packed my things before walking over to Sango's house. Now here we are face to face. Sango looked so innocent when she was asleep, but i was getting bored so I reached over and grabbed the sharpie from her nightstand and began to doodle on her face. I thanked god that she was a heavy sleeper, cause if she wasn't, I would have been dead. So while she slept I wrote things like **'dummy' **and **'loser' **and I even drew a mustache under Sango's nose before drawing a tiny triangle on Sango's chin. Kagome bit back her laughter as she then started to connect Sango's eyebrows together making it look like she had a unibrow. When she was done she signed Sango's cheek and reached over to grab her cell and took a couple pictures before putting it and the sharpie away. Kagome waited for about half an hour before her phone vibrated, she reached over and saw that it was a text message from Inuyasha saying he was leaving in 5 minutes.

"Sango! Wake up!" kagome said as she turned around and started shaking her friend, it didn't work so instead she stood up and started jumping on Sango's rolled over, still asleep. Kagome thought for a bit before saying "Sango, Miroku broke in and is raiding your drawers."

Sango's eyes snapped open as she yelled "Miroku! I'll kill you...you ain't here, wait, Kagome what the hell?"

"Sorry, but Inuyasha he is leaving in 5 minutes, we need to hurry up!" Kagome said as she jumped off the bed and started to look around for her things.

Sango stood up and yawned as she grabbed her clothes that she had left out the night before and started changing.

Kagome grabbed her things and went into the bathroom, changing out of her sleeping clothes and into her bikini, then she pulled her blue jean shorts over and then her black tanktop, she grabbed her deoderant and applied that as well before going on to brush her teeth, when she was finished she turned off the light and reached up and unscrewed the light bulb a bit, when she got down and went to flick the light on it stayed dark. Kagome took a deep breath before walking out and saying "Sango, your light burnt out."

Sango who was dressed turned around with a groan "I'll be back, i'm going to grab a n-"

"No time, just hurry up brush your teeth and lets head down."

Sango nodded and ran in, Kagome shut the door behind her and listened as the water began to run, there was light in there from the window, but it wasn't enough to where Sango would see what she done. I sat down and grabbed my phone and checked my new text message from Inuyasha.

_**SweetFace:Hey, I'm on my way. You guys ready?**_

_**Me:Yes, Sango is just finishing up, we will be waiting outside.**_

_**SweetFace:'kay, See you guys soon.**_

_**Me:Okay! Btw, when you see Sango...don't laugh or mention anything. **_

_**SweetFace:?**_

_**Me:You'll see!**_

I smirked as i locked my phone and slid it into my pocket, Sango came out and her face was still marked.

"Kagome, pass me my sunglasses."

I grabbed her sunglasses that was on the nightstand next to me and tossed it to her, she slid it on and grabbed her bag.

"Inuyasha should be here soon, lets go wait out." I said as I grabbed my bag that was next to me and stood, Sango nodded and we both walked god no one was up, if they were well they would have ruin my day by telling Sango what was on her face. We left the house and waited a minute later we saw Inuyasha's hummer pulling up, he rolled down the window and smiled at us, although his eyes went wide for a second when he saw Sango, I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Hop in beautifuls! we still got the others to pick up." Inuyasha said, his voice strained as he tried to not laugh.

Sango and I got in and sat down, everything was quiet until I heard her snore.

"Ok, I have to say i did not see that coming!" Inuyasha said as he glanced up in the rearview mirror and laughed before focusing on the road.

"No one did, but the great ninja Kagome." I said.

Sesshomaru who was also in the front turned around with a sharpie in his hand "I will not miss out on this opportunity." he said as he leaned forward and wrote something on her face, when he pulled back I read it and laughed.

"What's it say?" Inuyasha asked.

"It just says Lord Sesshomaru was here and then there is a drawing of some messed up monkey."

"Weird." Inuyasha said before pulling on the side in front of Ayame's house, Ayame, koga and Miroku was there. They opened the door and got in, saying their greetings before looking over at me and the sleeping Sango, but when they saw Sango their eyes buldge and they started to laugh loudly.

"Who-Who did that?" koga asked between laughters.

"Me and Sesshomaru, but mostly me." I said.

"Sesshomaru, I want to borrow your sharpie." Miroku asked. Sesshomaru leaned forward and grabbed the sharpie in the glove capartment and handed it to Miroku who wrote :_**Fondle away, I'm yours today**_by her temple. Ayame then snatched it out of his hand and wrote across her clean cheek_** 'Cat's away the mice will play, lol :) have a nicer day' **_It was Sango's favorite lyric from Up out my face with Mc and NickMinaj. Ayame then handed the sharpie to 'Koga who leaned over both Ayame and Miroku and took off Sango's glasses and wrote _**'Lm'**_ on one lid and _**'FAO' **_on the other before putting her sunglasses back on and putting the cap back on the sharpie and handing it to Sesshomaru. Everyone pulled out there phone and took about 20 pictures of her before they were sure they had enough.

"Hey is Shiori and Rin Coming?" Inuyasha asked after Sesshomaru handed him back his phone.

"Yeah, but Rin is driving her own car, she said she'll meet us at the beach you told us to go, but ain't that beach like private?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glanced up "Yeah, my dad owns that beach" he said, making Miroku's jaw drop.

"Sweet!" koga fist pumped.

The drive to the beach took about 20 minutes, as we pulled up we saw Rin and Shiori sitting in Rin's blue car. Inuyasha honked his horn, capturing their attention and beckoned them to follow him as he drove past and headed down the road but stopped once he reached the security check old man walked out with a scowl on his face that quickly dissapeared once Inuyasha rolled down the window.

"Oh, Master Inuyasha! I had no idea that you were coming today, go on and enjoy yourself!" The old man said as he waved them through.

"Jaken, the blue car in the back is with us also." Inuyasha said before driving off. We stayed quiet until the car pulled up to a sandy beach. Inuyasha parked and everyone got out, we left Miroku to wake up Sango.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were carrying things out of the car and placing them on the sand, koga helped them out by bring out the chairs and held a ball in one hand.

-Inuyasha-

Once we were done and all settled down, everyone took off there clothes, the girls revealing their bikini's and us our chests. Everyone but kagome and I ran into the water, instead she was spraying what looked like sunblock and rubbing it into her skin, she had ditched her tank top and was wearing a black bikini top, she still had on her blue jean shorts but the button was undone and the zipper was unzipped, she must have felt me stare because she turned to look at me.

"Something wrong Sweetface?"She asked as she walked over to me and pulled me with her to sit down on the sand, which was warm.

"No." I said as i turned away from her to look at the ocean everyone was having fun, i could even see Sango from here, well her and her tagged face.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome turned her back to me and held her sunlotion bottle to me, I reached out and took it from her. When i did one arm dissapeared in the front and the other untied her string on her back. I felt myself blush a bit.

"Could you rub that on me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure." I said and put some lotion on my hand and began to rub it on her back, her skin was soft and smooth, I soon lost myself in fantasiesthat didn't have to do with me rubbing lotion on her skin but just touching her, trailing my fingers up her thigh and..

"Okay, thank you." Kagome said "Now can you tie this for me?"

"Yeah." I said, trying to fight the blush on my cheeks.'_ I'll blame it on the sun' _ I decided

Kagome turned around and looked at me, she leaned forward and placed her hand on my chest, she leaned towards my ear and said "Tag, your it!" she pushed me back and took off runing. It took me a moment to realise what just happened, then I stood up and chased her. She was fast I'll give her that, but not fast enough. When i was near her I tackled her down on the ground, as we fell she let out a tiny laugh. Then we were on the sand, our legs tangled.I then started reaching out and tickling kagome, her laughter was melodious and enticing.

"Inuyasha...st..op!" Kagome managed to say between her laughter, she looked at me and tried to glare.

"Sure, but first you have to say, Inuyasha is the strongest,"

Still laughing she said "Inuyasha is the strongest,"

"Fastest, most funniest and sweet guy around." i finished.

Kagome took a deep breath "Inuyasha is the strongest, fastest and the funniest sweet guy around."

I smiled "Why thank you."

"So, what now?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Well, I'm going to go join the others." I said, getting up and heading towards the others

-Kagome-

Once Inuyasha got off of me I also got up and ran back over to where we left our things and took off my shorts, revealing the bottom half of my bikini. I also pulled my hair out of it's bun and shook it once. Then headed back to the water with my stayed in the water all day, playing chicken fight and water volley ball, even marco polo. The chicken fight game didn't last long because Ayame had cheated and pulled off my swimtop, I quickly covered my chest when I felt it leave my body and fell backwards into the water. When I got up though every one was laughing and pointing at me, Miroku had the nerve to take a picture with his waterproof camera. I gave him a look that promised certain death.

"I'm going to kill you!" I hissed out.

"Well not at the moment, you have your hands** FULL**" Miroku joked, Koga and Sesshomaru along with Inuyasha laughed.

I trudged up towards Ayame who was waving my top in the air like she had just got the golden ticket to go to willy wonka's chocolate factory, once she saw me coming though she made a mad dash out of the water and took off running. I huffed in annoyance, arms still covering my breast as I picked up speed and followed her. I ran after her.

"Ayame!" I yelled as I chased her "Give me back my top!"

"Kagome, you shouldn't hide you god given gifts! Flaunt it girl!"

I blanched "Are you out of your mind! Give me my top and you can flash yours!" I shouted.

"Nope!"

I stopped and raised one of my hands and shot a blue orb at Ayame who had jumped away at the last second and let my top go with out realising it. I cheered inwardly and made a mad dash, grabbing my top and putting it back on, tying it.

"Aha!" I said happily and made my way back over to water, leaving a stunned Ayame.

-Night time-

"Yo, did anyone bring alcohol?" Koga asked as we sat around the makeshift fire, music blasting from Inuyasha's Hummer.

"We did." Sango spoke up as she dug in both our tote bags and pulled out two blue bottles, it was the pinnacles. "We stole this from my parents when they were sleeping last night, they have so much they won't even notice." She said as she handed me the cotton candy flavored bottle and handed the orange flavored one to Koga, who tore the cap off and took a gulp.

"Me and shiori got some too!" Rin piped in as she and shiori walked over to her car, tossed open the trunk and brought out two cases of beer, shiori came back with three bottles of Jack daniels and one bottle puckers and a bottle of vodka.

Inuyasha looked towards Sesshomaru, who nodded and rose up and headed towards the cooler, he dug his hand in the ice and pulled out a blue and pink bottle of Kinky, they had snuck some out of the house also.

"Looks like we're going to have a bad Hangover tomorrow!" Kagome cheered before and took a swig of the blue bottle that she had opened and passed it over to Shiori, who gave her a bottle of Jack. Kagome stood and took a large gulp before walking to Ayame, who took a swig of that and passed it back.

"Yo! Why are we sitting down anyways?" Koga asked as he also stood up "We have music and Alcohol! we should be dancing and shit!"

"Yeah!" Rin said as she stood up also and started to dance to the 'Tik Tok' parody from Midnight beast.

Inuyasha didn't move but watched as his friends passed each other the bottles and took a gulp or two and passed it back.

"Do you drink?"

Inuyasha glanced up to see Kagome sit next to him, she had two bottles in her hand, one was Jack daniels and the other was the pinnacle, she handed the bottle of jack to him as she took another swig of the cotton candy, she was starting to feel warm and fuzzy.

"I do." She hear him say as he lifted the bottle to his lips and chugged it, when he was done he took the other bottle from her hand and took a big gulp, now she was alcohol..less, that thought made her frown a bit.

"Hey! pass it back!" She complained as she reached over to take one bottle back, he started to laugh as he held it out of arms length from her. Kagome didn't give up though, instead she crawled on top of him and took both bottles from him, she smirked as she sat down on the sand.

"So why do you drink?" She asked him.

"Me? just for the heck of it, but I don't drink like all the time, it's usually once in a while." He said with a shrug before flicking his violet eyes in her direction "What about you?"

Kagme shrugged "I drink so I don't feel, sometimes I like being numb." she said bluntly.

"Oh." was all he said.

-Morning-

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she felt her head pound, she sat up and pressed her hand to her head groaning, looking around she saw that she was on the beach, around her were her friends who were snoring and murmuring things, she felt something hit her and she looked down to see Ayame, who had wrapped her arm around Kagome's legs.

"Oh Koga, your skin is so soft." Ayame said, still asleep as she rubbed her cheek against my thigh. I smirked as an Idea popped into my head, slowly leaning towards Ayame's ear I whispered "Why thank you, I use a special lotion that Miroku made...it's called Jizz my skin!"

"Jizz..My..Skin...by ..Miroku?" Ayame asked confusedly, she sounded more alert so what I did was lie back down and evened out my breathing, the last thing I said was "Yeah, jizz my skin from Miroku."

"Thats Disgusting!" I heard her scream, she was awake.

I groaned slowly, to make it look like I was just awaking and sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly before looking at Ayame "Aya, why the fuck are you screaming." I said and then leaned forward, holding my head in my hands and then groaned "Oh my head, damn hangover."

"I didn't scream." She said quietly, looking around to see the others slowly waking up.

"Yes you did."

"Well, sorry. I had a messed up dream."

I swallowed my laugh and turned to look at her with annoyance "How messed up could it be?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah, seriously Aya, how messed up could your dream be? You might as well tell us since you so rudely woke us up." Sango growled out in annoyance, fixing a heated glare to Ayame. I wanted to laugh so bad, but they didn't know that, I was good with masking my emotions on my face.

"I-I don't want to tell you guys, its weird."

"Spill your guts or I'll make you regret it." Sango threatened as she stood up and wobbled over to us, the others followed and sat down in front of me and Aya.

"Your bluffing." Ayame said nervously.

"No sweetheart, I never bluff." Sango said dangerously.

"Fine, I had this dream where Kouga had the most softest skin and I complimented him on it and he said thank you and that he used a special lotion by Miroku and it was called 'Jizz my skin' lotion by Miroku, he said it as if he were advertising it." Ayame said, blushing red when Kouga looked at her as if she were stupid.

Everyone in the group started laughing, they held their stomachs and rolled around.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad Idea!" Miroku said after a moment," I'll create that lotion and I'll rub it all over you lovely ladies body gently and caress every surface of your exposed flesh wit-"

Sango cut Miroku off with a punch to his face, sending him flying away. Inuyasha rose up from his spot "Someone go get the idiot, while we pack up our stuffs, I'll take you guys to my house where you guys can refresh yourselves with a shower and then eat, after that I'll take you guys home."

Everyone rose up from the ground and began to gather everything together, eventually everyhing was packed and tied up, even Miroku, who couldn't be trusted with the girls so he rode in Rin's blue car with Kouga and Sesshomaru. Kagome sat in the passneger seat of the hummer, smiling over at Inuyasha, who had just cracked a joke , the way he smiled showed his adorable dimples, turning away Kagome frowned as her head began to hurt again. she thought it was hangover, but it wasnt...her brain was trying to help her remember...it could take awhile though.


	6. Good in the bad it's not her day

_**Okay so I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed! I enjoy reading them! So in this chapter things are going to start picking up a bit. Also I do not own InuYasha or the characters...th**_**e plot is mine...also I don't own any of the kickass songs used in this story..uhm..ok...that's all...so go on and enjoy...but don't forget to review...keep them reviews coming!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Good in the bad

After Inuyasha had dropped Kagome off first at her home, she said her thanks and left, walking up the shrine steps. she had a great time even a few laughs in the hummer until Sango took Ayame's phone, because she was laughing and sneaking glances at Sango, thus causing the brown haired girl to snatch it out of her hand and looked at the picture of her, asleep, with drawings and words on her face.

"What the fuck!"Sango screamed and directed her murderous look towards kagome, who smiled at her guiltily.

"You bitch! No wonder you were acting strange the other morning, your going to pay Higurashi!" Sango said evily as she glanced at everyone in the car "All of you, that means you Shiori, Ayame, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku along with Koga."

Kagome shooked her head to clear herself of the memory as she walked in to see that Bankotsu was sitting on the table, watching her with a glint in his eyes, standing up he walked over to her and took the bags from her hand and put them on the ground, he then reached over and pulled Kagome close to his body and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Did you have fun?"

Kagome said emotionlessly "Yes."

"Was there any boys?"

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and replied "Just Miroku and Kouga, no one else." she lied, it didn't bother Bankotsu that Miroku and Kouga were there since he knew that the boys were in love with Ayame and Sango.

Bankotsu nodded at her and leaned in, crushing his lips to hers and forced her mouth open, slipping his tongue in.

Kagome, feeling utterly grossed out shoved Bankotsu away from her. Which was a bad move because it pissed him off "Why the sudden change Kagome?" He asked her angrily and yanked her back to him, he let his hands wander down to her butt and squeezed her hard once before rubbing it in a up and down motion, before moving his down towards Kagome skirt and slid it under, she began to panic and slapped his face hard once she got out of his grasp.

She was so dead.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out backing away from him slowly.

Bankotsu turned back to look at her with such anger it scared her "Oh you will be sorry." he said calmly as he ran over to her with such speed that she didn't have time to try and make a run for it. He picked her up and threw her into the living room, she went flying on the glass table and it shattered from the force.

Kagome screamed out in pain, the shards of glass was embedded into her back and she could feel the warm liquid that was her blood run freely down her back, tears in her eyes she looked up to see Bankotsu towering over her, he lifted his leg and kicked her hard in the stomach, then he picked her up and started laying punches on her face before once again throwing her, this time however she landed against the book shelf.

Kagome refused to let her tears fall as Bankotsu grabbed her by her throat, cutting off her air supply. Kagome reached up to try and pry his hands off of her, but it was futile, even her kicks didn't faze him.

"This is what you get when you raise your hand to me and deny me what is rightfully mine!" Bankotsu snarled at her, and she passed out.

Kagome woke up in her bedroom, she was lying on her bed staring at her ceiling in the morning light, she was sore all over and her hair felt like it had been yanked on for hours, with some struggle she was finally able to sit up and get out of bed. Once she stood up, she made her way over to her bathroom on wobbly legs and shut the door behind her. She was afraid to look into the mirror, she didn't want to see how bad the damage was to her body, but after a few seconds she turned on the light and turned towards her mirror and almost fainted. She was drenched in blood, so much that she was surprised that she wasn't dead at all, must be because she ain't no ordinary human. But her forhead had multiple trails of blood that ran down her face and dripped on to what was left of her shirt, her lip was busted and swollen and covered in blood also that seemed to have come from her nose, her arms were covered in bruises and lacerations, she pressed her hand to her ribs and cried out, they were broken.

_'Shit!_ Kagome thought when she went to run her hand through her hair, only for it to hurt, when she pulled her hand back though she saw that blood had stained it, staring at her hand in absolute horror.

_'Just what the fuck did he do to my head!' _I thought in disgust, before turning around and unlocking my bathroom door and walked out, I went over to phone and grabbed it to check the time, it was 7:26. Bankotsu had already for work long time ago, with a sigh she made a quick call to her friends.

"Hey Chicka!" Sango answered cheerfully.

"Hi." I croaked out, my voice hoarse from all the screaming that probably went on the other day, even when she was knocked out she probably wasn't quiet.

"Kagome? What's wrong?!" Sango asked worrildly, her voice snapping Kagome out from her nightmarish memories.

"Can you come over? Bring Miroku with you...please."

"We'll be there ASAP!" Sango said to her soothingly.

"I'll be waiting." Kagome said and the line went dead as Sango ended the call.

I walked over to my bed and sat down looking at my blood stained sheets and pillowcases, that wasn't the only place covered in blood, but my floor too.

_'That Jackass dragged me in here'_ I thought angrily as I waited for my friends. After about nine minutes I heard the front door slam open.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango scream as I heard her and another pair of footsteps run up the stairs and the door to my room slammed open to reveal a shocked looking Sango, who was frozen to her spot as she took in the sight of me and my room.

"Glad you came." I said with a weak smile.

Sango ran forward and threw her arms around me, crushing me to her. I hissed in pain from the pressure she applied to my back. Immediatley Sango pulled back and looked me over, tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh...your drenched in blood, it's everywhere."Sango rambled on as she stood up and dissapeared into my bathroom.

"Ka-Kagome."

I turned my head to see Miroku looking at me with such worry that I instantly regretted calling them "I'm sorry to call you guys here, it's just that I need help with my wounds and I'm afraid to be here alone. You two are the best fighters in town after all, you took down adults and demons. So I-i-i..." I said as the tears began to fall, i couldn't finish what I was saying since Miroku ran over to me and very gently pulled my head to his chest, allowing me to cry, I tightened my hold on his shirt and let out all the pain and fear that I tried not to show yesterday in front of Bankotsu.

"Shh, it's all right." Miroku said to me soothingly, "We're here, everything will be fine."

"Yes Kagome, you'll be fine." I heard Sango say, i pulled away from Miroku and wiped my face.

"Kagome, let me look at your wounds." Sango said as she came over with a bowl filled with water and other things in the medical kit she left here.

"I'll keep watch, Just in case someone comes home." Miroku said before walking out of Kagome's room and shutting the door behind him.

"You'll have to cut my shirt off." I told Sango as I sat on the floor in front of her, "I can barely even stretch my arms out, and I have broken ribs."

"Got it." Sango said and she started to work. First she cut off my shirt and tossed it to the side and then, as embaressing as it is, she had to cut my bra too. I mean i know that we both have the same things but I felt a little weird, but that feeling went away as she started pulling glass shards out of my back and dropping the pieces into the bowl, it was a painful process that lasted for an hour or so because she had to dig deep for some of the shards or she had to reopen some of the scabs (eesh!) anyways once she was done I literally cried tears of happiness.

"Thank you so much!" I told her as she helped me up, I had covered my boobs with my hair, hence another reason I love my long hair.

"Your welcome Hun." Sango said sadly, as she steadied my elbow and guided me over to my bathroom. I broke away from her and gave her a comforting smile.

"Go relax." I told her "You helped me out alot, believe me. So go downstairs or somewhere that doesn't have blood and sit.. When I come out of the shower I'll lend you a brand new school uniform and then we can be off on our merry way!"

Sango gave me a look "You are not going to school Kagome, your hurt."

I bit my lip "I do have to go, I can't skip...You think what he did to me was bad...If I skip it'll only get worse."

"Fine, go shower, then we'll go to school...but you have to tell me what happened yesterday, the full story."

I nodded "Will do honeypie!"

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled at me "Go!" she said, I stuck my tongue out at her and shut the door, I took off my pants and underware and turned the water on, once it was warm enough I grabbed my soap and the loofa and set to work on ridding my body of the dried blood. then I washed my hair, which was a painful process but eventually i came out and dried off, wrapping myself in the towel I walked out to see that I was alone in my room.

_'Sango must be downstairs, can't blame her for that.' _ I thought as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a red lace panty and the matching bra, then I headed over and grabbed my uniform and put it on.

Kagome then tossed her towel on her chair and started gathering the blood stained beddings and clothes, she grabbed a garbage bag that she kept in her room for emergencys like this and stuffed the bloodied materieals in to it.

"We'll dump those before we head to school."

Kagome tensed in fear before relaxing and turning to Sango, who's uniform was bloodied from tending to her "Thanks," Kagome said before gesturing to her closet "Help yourself to my trampy uniforms!"

"Hey, my uniform is trampy too..not Just yours!"

Kagome waved her off "Whatever, Just grab a new uniform."

Sango did as was told and came out with a new one from Kagome's closet, bloodied unifroms in hand.

"Throw those in here." Kagome said as she help the trash bag open "I'll buy you a new one."

"Y-"

"Don't start Tajiya"

Sango glared at her as she tossed the clothes inside, she watched Kagome tie the bag before snatching it away from her.

"Don't even try Higurashi! Your ribs are broken, are you going to use our spiritual powers to help yourself heal?'

"Healing requiers alot of energy, I can't." I muttered

"So your going to conceal the wounds and bruises."

"Yea, it's less taxing."

"Ok, lets go then." Sango said as she lifted the bag with ease and headed out. Kagome grabbed her bag and her phone, and slipped her feet into black high heel pumps, she made her way downstairs slowly, even though she wasn't wobbly anymore, she had discovered that she had a slight limp to her walk, whether it was noticeable or not didn't concern her at the moment.

"Hey beautiful." Miroku said once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I'm not beautiful."

"Oh I beg to differ, you are beautiful! your a tiger with stripes, and tigers are beautiful and magestic creatures."

"Tigers also fight back." Kagome pointed out.

"Kagome!" Miroku said warningly.

"Okay! Sorry!" Kagome said as she linked arms with Miroku, who was help support her as they walked down the shrine steps and into the car.

-School-

"Are you sure your fine?" Sango asked her once again, they had just came from the rubbish dump and now they were at school and she had ust finished telling the story between her and bankotsu, Sango begged Kagome to let her go and hunt him down, while Miroku also said that he wanted to deal with him, but she wouldn't allow it.

Kagome said a quick "Yeah." before closing her eyes and calling forth her power, eyes closed she murmured a few words. Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome's skin became shimmery and the bruises were gone along with the lacerations. Even the swelling on Kagome's face was gone along with the cracked lip.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked nervously, she was feeling a bit dizzy.

"You look like you." Sango said softly "A beautiful and strong girl."

"Thanks." Kagome said as she opened the door and got out slowly, using the car as a brace for her until she shut the door and took a few deep calming breaths.

"Here, let me-"

"No. I'm fine." I said as I straightened myself and walked ahead of them "Thank you though, but I don't want to be a nuisance. besides wouldn't we track unwanted attention if I leaned or you guys all day today?"

"Stubborn girl." Miroku said, looking at her with a brotherly smile "Still, take it easy. Your still hurt after all."

"Got cha!" I said as we all walked towards the office and grabbed our tardy notes.

"See you guys later okay!" I called once we left the office and went our seperarte ways. The hall was empty of students so I took the time to come up with an excuse for Inuyasha cause knowing him, he's going to ask what happened to her first period. She stopped in front of her math class and took a deep breath before opening the door and walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up in her direction, she ignored them and went straight to the teacher and handed her the note.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked.

"The reason is on the tardy note." Kagome said smoothly before walking away and headed towards her and Inuyasha's table. She stopped however when she saw, Kimiko sitting in her spot flirting with Inuyasha, who was flirting back, he hadn't even noticed that Kagome had came in.

Kagome glared at Kimiko,she had no idea why but she was feeling jealousy and other lousy feelings, she quickly squashed it and took a seat next to Hojo, since that was the only seat available.

"Hey baby!" Hojo said seductivly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome glared at the boy, even though she was scared as hell.

"Aww, don't be like that kags!"

Kagome twitched in annoyance "I'm not your baby, nor am I Kags! That is the lamest nickname ever lobo!"

"No it's not, its cute and unique like you baby." Hojo said innocently as he placed his hand on her thigh and trailed it up, Kagome began to panic as memories of yesterday flooded her mind.

"Stop!" She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"No." he said and his hand went under her skirt.

Kagome couldn't take it **"FUCK OFF PERVERT!"** She screamed out as she stood up fast and lifted the textbook on the desk high above her head, she flinched in pain but quickly recovered and slammed the book down on his head, she then snatched her bag and ran out of the class, she ignored the pain until she got to the girls bathrrom. Once she locked herself in the stall she wrapped her arm around her torso and tried to breathe through the pain, a few tears slid down her face.

"You can get through today." She said to herself "Your strong enough, you came this far."

_'This wouldn't have happened if Inuyasha hadn't let the slutty Kimiko sit in my seat.' _ I thought angrily, but then I felt a short laugh escape my lips _'Who am I to call her slutty? It's the pot calling the kettle black.' _

I stayed in the bathroom until the bell rang for recess, once I got my thoughts all situated I left the stall and headed out with my head held high and walked to the usual hangout spot.

"Kagome!" Ayame called me once she saw me heading over.

"Aya!" I called back as I walked but froze when I saw her running over to me, I held my hands up "Aya! Don't please!"

Ayame froze in mid step "Why?"

I sighed "Ask Sango, I don't feel up to explaining."

Ayame nodded and walked over to Sango, who was talking to Sesshomaru, but stopped when Ayame dragged her away.

"Where were you today?" A familar voice asked.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"I woke up late, but I did make it in time for math." She said with a sickly sweet tone that made her want to throw up.

"Really? I didn't see you."

Kagome scoffed "Of course you didn't."

Inuyasha looked confused.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pursed her lips while batting her lashes "Does the name Kimiko ringa bella?"

Inuyashas eyes widened "Oh, shit sorry kagome."

"Amazing, cause If you heard loud noises that was me slamming Hojo with my textbook."

"Heard nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope."

Kagome groaned "Of course, i get it, while you were flirting with her and she probably had her shirt unbuttoned so you could see her breasts, and you being a total dog was flirting and sneaking glances! That must be why you didn't notice or hear me."

"I-i-i wasn't" Inuyasha stammered out as he blushed.

"You so were"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO You jackass!"

"NOT you bitch!"

Kagome's eyes widened when he called he a bitch, somehow she felt like she went through this before, talk about massive deja vu, she looked away from Inuyasha and relaxed, she kept getting flashes until she finally remembered something. Kagome's legs gave way and slid to the ground, she held her head because she felt intense pressure there.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**"You ate my ramen!" Kagome yelled at a Silver haired hanyou.**_

_**"Nope, can't recall eating anything you make." The hanyou said rudely as he looked at her.**_

_**"You ate it! Don't lie!"**_

_**"I am not lieing."**_

_**"You so are!"**_

_**"I so ain't!"**_

_**"Are too you jerk!"**_

_**"Are not Bitch!"**_

_**"Too!" Kagome screamed angrily at her hanyou, getting even more pissed when he started to look amused.**_

_**"NOT!"**_

_**"TOO!"**_

_**"NOT!"**_

_**"ADMIT IT YOU JACKASS!"**_

_**"ADMIT WHAT BITCH!"**_

_**"ADMIT YOU ATE MY RAMEN!" **_

_**"I DIDN'T KAGOME!"**_

_**Kagome balled her fists as she glare up into golden eyes "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO YOUR MATE!"**_

_**"MATE WHO?" The Hanyou asked cockily as he looked around "I DON'T SEE ANY SEXY GIRLS HERE WHO IS MY POTENTIAL MATE, JUST A CHICK, ATLEAST THATS WHAT I THINK YOU ARE, WITH ABSOLUTELY NO SEX APPEAL AT ALL!"**_

_**"I'LL KILL YOU IN-"**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Kagome!?"

Kagome opened her eyes to see her friends kneeling down around her, looking at her with worry, she felt something around her tighten, she found arms around her and followed them to the person it belonged to, Inuyasha.

"I'm fine." She said shakily as she shaked Inuyasha's arms off of her and slowly stood up and dusted herself off "I Just have a really bad headache, i was drinking the other day." She lied, her friends knew the truth but Inuyasha and his brother didn't need to know it.

"Why wer-" Inuyasha started but she cut him off with a look.

"Look, SweetFace." Kagome said as Sango handed her the bag that she dropped "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." she said before walking off, with the girls in tow.

-Inuyasha-

"What the fuck just happened here?" Inuyasha asked confused as hell.

"Well she's mad because you didn't notice that she came to class, and because she wasn't notice by you she had to sit with the fucktard lobo and shit happened there and she fended him off and left. Then you come asking where she was, when in reality she was in front of you the whole time in class. Then you deny checking out a chicks tits, which you totally were since you didn't notice Kagome at all. And come on Inuyasha, you always notice Kagome, always, so You must have been staring at breasts or something to not notice Kagome." Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at the perverted monk "I wasn't looking at anybody's tits."

"Thats what they all say when they are caught in the act."

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha growled as he leaned on the lockers and closed his eyes for a moment, he tried to remember what exactly happened in class.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**"Oh Inuyasha!" Kimiko giggled as she leaned forward and rested her hand on his shoulder.**_

_**"What?! it's true, math is for geeks!"**_

_**"It is, isn't?" Kimiko said as she turned towards him all of a sudden and suddenly he got a great view of her cleavage, he tried to tear his eyes away but failed miserably, he'd glance up for a few seconds before his eyes wandered down, he must've been staring for awhile because Kimiko started to talk again, but this was towards a brown haired turned and saw a knocked out Hojo lyin on the ground.**_

_**"He's pathetic." Inuyasha said gruffly.**_

_**"Quiet pathetic darling." **_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**Inuyasha watched as the teacher walked up to the knocked out boy and picked him up by the ear,Hojo awoke and he started to cry out in pain.**_

_**"Akitoki!" The teacher growled out "Sexually harrasing a student in class is against THE RULES, sexual harrasment ANYWHERE is against the rules. YOU WILL HEAD DOWN TO THE HEADMISTRESS KAGURA AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!' **_

_**"Yes sir! uh ma'am!"**_

_**"Go!" The teacher yelled as she let him go, Hojo took off in a sprint.**_

_**"Foolish boy!" the teacher said as she made her way over to the phone and dialed for the headmistress, after that the students just tuned out the conversation, including him, because he was talking to Kimiko, who was now buttoning up her shirt, she gave a tiny satisfied smirk before saying.**_

_**"We should be permenant partners!"**_

_**Inuyasha scratched his head, feeling awkward "Uh no, sorry but I only let you sit here because Kagome was absent."**_

_**"Sure she was." Kimiko said with a victorious smile that made Inuyasha confused.**_

_**The bell rang and everybody stood up.**_

_**"Bye Inuyasha!" Kimiko said as she paused by the door and blew him a kiss, then she was gone.**_

_**"She's a little too friendly." he muttered as she grabbed his bag and left the class, he was depressed for a bit until he saw a familar beauty with raven black hair that flowed freely, he walked up to her as quietly as he could.**_

_**-End-**_

"Shit!"

"Aha! so you do remember."

"Fuck off Miroku!"

"Your such a idiot." Koga said with an eye roll. "But because we're friends, I'll give you some advice."

"Okay."

" First off :Kagome is a forgiving person,she easily forgives people, so give her time and then you'll be off the hook. Two:Think before you lie!"

"Well I forgot ok, it's not like-"

"Doesn't matter!" Kouga sang aloud "If a girl saw you, your in the wrong."

Inuyasha sighed as he glared at Kouga "I hate it when your right, and you've been right about a lot of things lately."

"It's because I have a mate, and I've been there and done that man! But don't fret, you got girl trouble? I'm the man for you!"

"Oh are you now?" Miroku taunted.

"Shut up monk!" Kouga said and punched Miroku in the shoulder.

-Kagome-

_'That hanyou said I had no sex appeal, if he was to see me now, he'd be shocked at how much sex appeal I have. Way too much for my liking.'_ Kagome thought as her and the girls walked the halls, everyone in the group had the next classes together.

"Kagome, is your head still hurting?" Rin asked after a moment.

"Don't worry about it dear." Kagome said soothingly.

"So, Inuyasha was checking out Kimiko's boobs after all." Sango said.

"Yeah." I said.

"He sucks at lying."

"Yeah, he does suck."

Just then the girls started to laugh, causing Kagome to stop and look at them.

"The messed up thing is Kimiko has small ones, she can try to make em big but they look weird." Shiori said.

"Ladies!" Kagome scolded "We are not here to talk about welcome mats, c'mon lets go to class, I ain't feeling so great."

The girls quickly snapped out of it and followed after kagome.

-Sango-

Kagome was sitting besides me in class, usually its Miroku but today she refused to sit next to Inuyasha, so you could imagine the surprise when he saw her by me. Yup he looked like a little kid that had his toy taken away, the idiot had it coming.

"Sango." Kagome called my name softly, I turned to look at her, she looked exhausted.

"Is it ok if I fall asleep for a bit?"

I nodded "It's fine, rest. I know your power is draining you."

Kagome gave me a sheepish smile "Thanks, i'll make it up to you."

I waved her off "Go sleep sister!"

Kagome nodded and pulled her bag closer to her, resting her arms around it she then leaned down and closed her eyes. Eventually her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I turned towards the front and took the notes that was up on the projector, I would make a copy for Kagome later. I continued to write until a white sheet of paper landed on my desk, I opened it and read the inside.

_**Did she tell you what happened between her and Hojo?-Inuyasha**_

I rolled my eyes and wrote back.

_**Of course she did, I'm her **__**best friend **__**. I know exactly what happend.-Sango**_

I folded up the paper and threw it to him, it came back after a minute.

_**What happened exactly?-Inuyasha**_

_**I can't tell you, I swore to secrecy. Sorry man, but it's the girl code. -Sango**_

I threw the paper back at him and thought _'Besides even if i did tell you, that doesn't change what you did' _

The paper came back.

_**Fuck girl code! it involves her safety!-Inuyasha**_

_**She's safe with me! I'm going to protect her in school, in fact after school i'm a hunt the perv down! he will be punished according to what I SEE FIT!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Sango:)**_

I tossed the paper back for the last time, Inuyasha read it and looked at me weird, so I knew it wasn't coming back. After taking more notes and watching a video the bell rang announcing our freedom.

"Babe!" I said, shaking Kagome gently, "Come on baby! we got lunch!"

"C-coming." Kagome said as she woke up and stretched, awkwardly, she couldn't do it as freely as before cause her ribs. I stood up and watched as she tried to get up off her seat, but she kept falling back down, she looked paler and drained of her energy.

"Here, I'll help you." I heard Inuyasha say as he stepped around me and knelt down to grab Kagome's arm and put it around his shoulder, I started to panic, knowing that since he is so much taller than her, it'll stretch her limb, and she can't.

"Inu-" I started but Kagome cut me off.

"Let me go!" She growled out "I don't want to be touched by any males at all!" with that she yanked her arm out of his grasp and stood up. I knew that hurt because I saw that flash of pain in her eyes before it dissapeared. I watched as she gathered her things and walked towards me, she had managed to hide the limp, but if one was to play close attention they would see it. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arm around mine, escorting each other to lunch, once we made it to the cafeteria though, she instantly brightened.

"I get to sing today!" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, lets go miss Superstar!"

Kagome laughed as we walked towards the stage and headed up the stairs, she let go of my arm and went up to the dj and told him what song to play, she then gave me a thumbs up as she walked over to the mic and took it out of the stand.

"Okay guys, ready for a song?"

Everyone cheered from their places at the tables, Kagome let out a laugh.

_'Whatever makes her feel better.' _

-Kagome-

"Good! today Sango Tajiya will be singing with me!" I said "So everyone give her a round of applause."

I looked towards Sango to see her smiling as she walked up to me, her eyes met mine and I could see her promise to hurt me when I'm better. The Dj came up and handed Sango another mic and then he walked back to the system.

"Ok, so todays song goes out to all the girls with a female bestfriend, so to all my girlfriends, I've got you!"

I turned to Sango "I'll sing first, when I point at you thats your Que!"

"Okay."

I laughed "Fabulous darling!"

The song started and I started to sing.

_**Yo, my best friend, best friend 'till the very end**_

_**Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend**_

_**You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you**_

_**You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you**_

_**'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house**_

_**All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts**_

_**And don't forget all the trouble we go into**_

_**We got something you can't undo,do**_

I winked at Sango, who winked back.

_**Laughing so damn hard**_

_**Crashed your dad's new car**_

_**All the scars we share**_

_**I promise, I swear**_

_**Wherever you go, just always remember**_

_**That you got a home for now and forever**_

_**And if you get low, just call me whenever**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Wherever you go, Just always remember **_

_**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**_

_**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

I pointed to Sango and she stepped forward and started to sing her verse.

_**I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes**_

_**I know I call you lazy, and that's most times**_

**But you complete me, and that's no lie**

**You are my tuxedo and I'm your bow tie**

**We in the car, sing, sing,singing our song**

**Rocking the building , tear it down, like we king kong.**

Sango then looked at me with a serious look as she walked over to me.

_**And in my eyes, you can do, do, no wrong**_

_**You got a best friend sing, sing along**_

She threw her arm around me gently and pulled me close.

_**Laughing so damn hard**_

_**Crashed your dad's new car**_

_**All the scars we share**_

_**I promise, I swear**_

_**Wherever you go Just always remember **_

_**That you got a home for now and forever**_

_**And if you get low, Just call me whenever**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Wherever you go just always remember **_

_**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**_

_**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

Sango pointed to me as she broke away, I grinned and pointed to her and me, she got my message and nodded, she joined me as I singed, combining our voices together.

_**Oh, ohh, I'll never let you go**_

_**Oh, ohh, woah, this is my oath to you**_

_**Oh, ohh, Just thought that you should know**_

_**Oh, ohh, woah, this is my oath to you.**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**Wherever you go Just always remember **_

_**That you got a home for now and forever**_

_**And if you get low, Just call me whenever**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Wherever you go just always remember **_

_**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**_

_**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Oh, ohh**_

_**You should know, you should know,You should know, you should know, yeah**_

_**Oh Ohh, This is my oath to you**_

_**Oh, Ohh**_

_**Wherever you go just always remember **_

_**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**_

_**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**_

_**Oh,ohh, This is my oath to you**_

Sango and I finished the song in perfect unison, we both smiled at each other as we waved to the crowd.

**"ONE MORE SONG!" **The crowd cheered.

"How about it Sango?"

"One more can't hurt."

Kagome laughed "Well then bestie, what song do you want to sing?"

"Let's do starstruck from lady gaga with ."

"Gotcha homie!" I said and went over to the boy, I walked back and gave her the thumbs up.

"Come on Lady Sango, I'll be flo Gome!"

"Weird but whatever."

Sango started to sing and I waited until it was Flo rida's part.

After that song we both walked off the stage feeling great, we made our way over to our table, I took a seat next to Shiori and Rin who showered me with gentle hugs and kisses to my cheek.

"Aww Kagome! Your the bestest and sweetest girl friend ever!" Shiori said, wiping tears from her purple eyes and Rin was nodding her head, her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah! No one ever dedicated a song to us before, we're so happy!" Rin wailed as she started to cry again.

"I'm glad your happy, but you know Sango was apart of it too!" I said quickly, watching as Shiori and Rin stood up and ran over to the Tajiya and knocked her down, landing on top of her screaming and crying.

"Great, now that those two are gone I can give my girl a hug." Ayame said as she sat next to, she like the other girls had tears in her eyes, she pulled me gently into a hug.

"Seriously Kagome, your such a sweet girl with a pure heart, foul language but pure none the less." Aya said jokingly " Nah but you are sweet, and your the best friend anyone could ask for, I'm so glad to have met you hun!"

I wrapped my arms around Ayame and smiled "You guys keep saying I'm the best or sweetest, when in reality, its you guys. You guys are the bestest girl friends I could ever have, You stuck by me through thick and thin, helped me when I fell, hell even nursed me back to health, If it wern't for you guys..I'd probably be dead a long time ago."

Ayame squeezed me a little tighter, I cringed a bit and she relaxed her arms "Don't talk like that, don't think like that. You are strong, you are independent. So don't ever think that okay?"

"Okay."

Just then I heard the other girls stand up and say "Hey, I want a piece of that action too!" and then I felt more arms surround me and Aya.

"You guys are so weird." I laughed out.

"Yeah, we're the sexy weirdos!" Rin said aloud, everyone went quiet for a moment

"Wait, that didn't come out right." Rin said after and she was blushing red.

**"SEXY WEIRDOS!"** Miroku cheered as he walked over to us, trying to squeeze through the girls, so he could be in the middle. When that didn't work, his hands started to perform his magic, one hand went on Shiori's butt and the other went on Aya's. Both girls stiffened up before turning death glares on the monk.

**"Why you pervert!"** Shiori yelled as her eyes flashed and a strong gust of wind whipped through out the cafeteria, in her hands her red orb started to pulse and a bunch of bats came flying out towards the monk, who tried to run away, but was caught by Ayame, who's green eyes were as cold and hard as marble, she did a spinning kick and hit the monk square in the chest, he went flying towards the bats who attacked him. By the time they were done and had returned to the orb, Miroku was twitching moaning out words like "Rats.. ...sucking..every..where."

"Gosh he's a pervert." Shiori sighed out as the bell that signaled lunch was over rang.

"True, but he's our perv, as weird as that sounds, he is part of the group."Ayame said as she walked over to Kouga and wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. It was such a cute moment that all the girls said "Aww."

Then they got over it and headed to the last class.

Kagome once again fell asleep, why? because even though she didn't want to heal herself because it used up too much energy, she had no choice but to heal her ribs, so slowly by slowly she used her power until she felt like she was going to fall asleep, so here she was asleep, peacefully. She was having a wonderful dream this time.

_Dream_

_Kagome ran over to the silver haired hanyou, who was sitting beneath the goshinboku tree with his eyes closed, his ears twitched when he heard her approaching._

_"Morning _!" she exclaimed happily as she sat down in front of him and leaned over to rub his ears, it was soft beneath her fingers._

_"Morning Kagome"The boy said sleepily as he cracked one eye open and watched her, his golden eyes were warm and inviting._

_"I missed you!" she said once she was done rubbing his ears and moved next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, she watched as the sun glinted off the long silver strands._

_"I missed ya too runt." The boy said fondly as one arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, he leaned over and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent._

_"We should have a sleep over!" Kagome said excitedly._

_"Sleepover? Sure, do you want me to sleep here..or do you want to come over my house?"_

_"I'm tired of staying home, so lets go your house! We can watch Scary movies or action movies...whatever works for you! " She said, twisting out of his arm and looked him straight in the eyes "Then after we can play pillow fight, if I knock you out..you have to cluck like a chicken in school okay?"_

_The hanyou rolled his eyes "Okay and should I win?"_

_Kagome thought for a bit before saying "You can't win, I'm a girl so you can't knock me out, you have no choice but to lose."_

_"I don't have to knock you out, I just gotta get you down!" _

_"That means you have to hit me with the pillow to get me down baka!"_

_"Not exactly Ka-Go-Me" The hanyou said in a sing song voice._

_"Well whatever, if you do win then I..uh..." Kagome trailed off._

_"If I win, you have to tell me one of your secrets." He said seriously._

_Kagome blushed "B-"_

_"No buts Kagome, If you win I'll cluck, If I win you spill!" _

_Kagome pouted but agreed to the terms of the deal none the less "Fine." she said as she wrapped her pinky around his and made the promise._

_"Great!" The hanyou said as he leaped up, causing Kagome to fall back on her butt, he turned to look at her with excited golden eyes "Let's go Kagome! I'll ask my mom and you go ask yours...meet back here in 6 minutes?"_

_Kagome nodded "Okay, see you in 6 minutes...grandpa."_

_"Keh! Just for that I'll make it 2 minutes...but knowing you, you'll need 3."_

_"Will not!"_

_"You so will!" was the last thing the said before dissapearing out of her sight._

_-End of dream-_

The sound of someone calling her name caused Kagome to wake up from her dream, feeling a bit dissapointed she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Kagome, do you need a ride or.."

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha was the source of the question, however he wasn't looking at her but at the ground as he scuffed his shoe.

She frowned for a bit _'Even when I'm a bitch towards him he still nice towards me, but I can't catch a ride with him today, it doesn't feel right to be bitchy and still get what you want.' _she thought as she stood up.

"Thanks for the offer Inuyasha, but I don't need a ride." I said politely to him "Have a safe trip home and tell Aunty Izayoi I said hi, kay?"

"Okay." Inuyasha said, he sounded hurt.

"Okay. Well since we're both headed out, we could walk together?" She asked, she didn't like the fact that he looked hurt because she tunred down his offer, so she tried to make it up by having them walk together, that is if he wanted to.

"Yeah, cool." Inuyasha said with out looking her straight in the eye.

The two teens walked out of the class and down the crowded hallways, every so often someone would bump into Kagome, who would hiss as quietly as possible out in pain before continuing on. They soon reached the school entrance and pushed the doors open, stepping out into the sun light. They continued to walk until they reached Inuyasha's hummer.

"Well, see you..later." Kagome said to him and turned on her heel and walked away, she passed by Sango and Miroku and waved goodbye to them. They shot her confused looks.

"I'm walking home. I need to clear my thoughts!" She yelled to them.

"Be Safe!" Sango yelled back.

Kagome grinned and turned back around, she adjusted her bag once she left the school, as she walked she let her mind drift back to her dream. The hanyou had said that if she lost than she had to tell him one of her secrets.

_'Did I lose? If i did I wonder what I told him...If he was to ask me to spill one of my secrets now, I just wouldn't be able to. He might be disgusted if he found out the truth of how I lived up till now, I guess its good that he didn't come back for me like he promised. It's better that he remembers me as a young child than to come here and see me prancing around like a tramp with no self respect or back bone of my own.' _She thought sadly.

As she walked home she pulled out her phone and played her music loud, she sang along to _Never let you go by Justin bieber._ She wasn't a huge fan of him but this song really touched her, she continued to sing even as she saw the familiar black hummer that was Inuyasha's pass her by, she watched the hummer take and left and it was gone.

_**Take my hand, Lets Just Dance**_

_**Watch my feet, follow me**_

_**Don't be scared, girl I'm here**_

_**If you didn't know...this is love!**_

She sang her favorite part in the song as she turned left and literally screamed because the boy she said bye to earlier was now staring at her.

"This is love?" He asked her in a taunting tone "And here I thought we were aquaintances after today."

Kagome placed a hand over her heart trying to calm it down, when she felt it slow down enough she looked at Inuyasha and rolled her eyes "Look Inuyasha, life is a bitch. Its a complicated bitch." she said as she walked past him.

"No, your the complicted bitch, your fuckin bipolar."

"Inuyasha" She sighed out "I'm sorry, really I am but today is not my day at all."

Kagome tunred and started up the shrine steps "Maybe tomorrow I'll be better." She said over her shoulder, only to stop when she saw him following her up the stairs.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked him.

"I'm going to hang out with you today ." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

* * *

_**Ah now that you've finished the chapter..whaddya think? Like I said things are going to be picking up a bit, I can't help it...when I write I just get lost in the story,...so whatever is written is how it comes out? ugh well Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**Review!**_

_**xoxo ~Mysterygirl1213**_


	7. Inuyasha comes over

_**I do not own Inuyasha or the character or any of the songs used in this story.**_

_**Question: Who should I pair Sesshomaru up with?**__**Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Inuyasha comes over

Kagome turned to face him "No your not." She said as she moved in front of him to block his way.

"Uh, yes I am." Inuyasha said and tried to move around her, she however wouldn't let him.

"No, your going home."

Inuyasha smirked at her "I don't think so princess." he said and with speed she didn't know he possesed he picked her up and threw her over his shouder.

Kagome hissed out in pain, she had managed to heal her ribs but she still had a bruise there.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked up the stairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see it "Oh, perfectly fine. It's just that I feel like Fiona when Shrek threw her over his shoulder, unable to do anything."

"Hey, atleast this princess is being carried by a sexy prince instead of an ogre."

"A sexy prince? Where?" Kagome asked, perking up " I don't see any here."

Inuyasha said nothing but reached up and slapped her butt in annoyance.

"Hey pal! keep the hands off the goods!" Kagome growled out and started to thrash around once they reached the shrine grounds.

Inuyasha set her down and looked at her smugly.

"Now that we're here, you should give your guest the grand tour you know."

I rolled my eyes at him and said " I ain't giving no tour, now just shut up and follow me."" I said as I turned around and started to walk to the house.

"You can stay, but you have to leave before my mom and her monster fiance comes home, okay?"

"How come?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Because my mom and Bankotsu doesn't like it when I bring my friends home."

"Oh okay."

Kagome said nothing as she opened her house door and stepped inside she held the door open until Inuyasha came in and then she shut it behind her.

"Sit anywhere you like, I'm going to run up and clean my room though, It won't take long." she said and walked up the stairs. Once she was in her room she stepped over the blood and walked over to the bean bag chair in her room, she placed her bag down and discarded her school coat ontop of the chair, she loosened the tie and ran her hands through her hair as she took in the sight of her room, from her room door down all the way to her bed was dried blood.

"Damn, I hope that doesn't stain." I muttered as I took off my heels and walked back towards the door.

-Inuyasha-

_'Her mom is engaged to someone called Bankotsu, I wonder what happened to uncle Kenji, last time I saw him, he was cleaning around the shrine helping out Kagome's gramps. Speaking of where is the old lunatic...did he? perhaps the two men..? No.'_Inuyasha thought as he looked around the living room, there were no pictures of uncle Kenji or gramps at all, and before there was alot in the living room. Now it was bare of photos, well not exactly there was one. It was a picture of Aunty Rei with long brown hair with soft blue eyes that gleamed with happiness, her smile was genuine. Next to her was a man, he like her had long hair, except his hair was black and was braided, her had black eyes and an easy going smile that would make any girl swoon, unlike Aunty Rei though, he was tan. The man, whom I am assuming is Bankotsu had his arm around Aunty Rei and Kagome. Kagome, who was also smiling in the picture also look uncomfortable, her smile was fake and her eyes looked like they were begging for help.

_'Why does she look like that? Is it because she's uncomfortable being near that guy? Speaking of why does he have his arm around her waist like that, it looks possesive and I ain't liking it. That's my mate to possess, not his!' _

"Sorry I can't be a good hostess at the moment, but once I'm done than I'll get you something to eat..Is Ramen okay?"

Inuyasha nearly jumped when he heard Kagome speak, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard her come down the stairs, he recomposed himself and smiled over his shoulder to her.

"It's fine, just do what needs to be done and the ramen sounds great." he said smoothly, his eyes trailed over to the bucket of water she held in one hand and the mop in the other.

"Okay, cool." She said and dissapeared up the stairway, Inuyasha stood up and quietly made his way up the stairs, he knew where her bedroom was by heart, so when he saw that the door was cracked open, he stopped by and peeked in, what he saw made his heart jump up in his throat. Her bedroom floor was covered in blood, he could see that she even had a few blood splatters on her bed, I pulled my phone out and snapped some pictures, before sliding it back into my pocket.

"Fucking asshole" He heard her say, for a moment he thought that she had found him peeking, but she just put the mop in the bucket and then squeezed the excess water out before putting the mop on the ground and moving it in a back and forth movement.

"The next time blood is spilt, hopefully it's his instead of my own, I barely even have enough energy to keep the concealment spell on," Kagome grumbled as she continued to mop "But thats okay, once Inuyasha goes home, I can drop it and then go to sleep since Bankostsu won't bother me until I'm healed."

_'Bankotsu won't bother her until she's healed? Just what the fuck does he do?' _Inuyasha thought as he left quietly. Once he was sitting back on the couch he let himself recap of today's events.

_'First off she was late to school, along with Sango and Miroku, then she gets mad when I went to touch her and earlier out on the shrine steps she sounded like she was in pain when i put her over my shoulder, then there is blood staining her floors and her bedding..is this Bankotsu guy abusing her? or did he rape her? Abusive Rape? Nah, that can't be, her mother won't stand for that. Aunty Rei has always been protective of her child so I doubt thats the case...but something about this doesn't feel right, that bankotsu asshole doesn't look right, he's way to fuckin perfect looking to be normal...I don't like it so from tonight on, i'll come back and spy on them. I need to see what goes on.'_

-Kagome-

Once Kagome was done mopping the blood off of her floor, she moved on to her bed and sprayed a bit of clorox from the clorox bottle on her bed and grabbed the cloth and set to scrubbing, it took her awhile but she managed to get the blood stain out.

"Done at last!" She cheered happily before moving to gather all the cleaning supplies and then headed down, she put the clorox bottle away and tossed the cloth into the washer, she then went to the sink and rinsed out the mop, moving to put it away and then she went outside and emptied the bloody water. Once that was done and everything was put away she went over to the kitchen and washed her hands with hot water before setting off to get two spicy saimin bowls, it was kimchee flavored.

"Inuyasha!" She called from the kitchen as she opened one of the bowls and threw the rubbish away.

"Yea?"

"Are you okay with Spicy Kimchee flavored Ramen?"

Inuyasha nodded "Are you kidding, i'm more than okay with it. That's my favorite!"

Kagome smiled at him "Same here." she said as she moved to open the other bowl.

"Can you grab me a pot?" She asked him, she watched as he nodded and moved to the lower cabinet, next to her leg. Kagome eyed him warily, she hadn't even told him where to look and yet he moved around grabbing it like he's been there before.

"Here." He said, handing it to her,she reached out and grabbed it,feeling their fingers brush. Somehow that small touch made her blush instantly.

_'Why am I blushing?!' _She thought as she filled the pot with water and turned to put it on the stove, she turned the dial and moved over to the icebox. Kagome reached in and grabbed two cans of sprite. She handed him one and opened her own as she took a seat on the table.

"After we can go upstairs to my room and watch a movie or something if you'd like." She said absently, staring out the window in front of her.

"Your just trying to get me in bed, admit it Kagome. Why else would a girl invite a boy into her room?"

Kagome choked on her soda, she coughed a bit as she reached over and grabbed a napkin, she wiped her mouth and glared at the teenage boy who was laughing at her.

_'I can play that game too.' _She thought as she smiled sweetly at him "Well, I am bedtime bear after all and I just loved to be held and squeezed all night long."

Inuyasha did a double take and his cheeks turned red, Kagome took this chance and continued "But, for some reason..I want to be held by you." She said huskily as she stood up and walked over to the blushing Inuyasha who was leaning against the counter, she took the soda out of his hand and set it down besides him on the counter, she reached up and ran her fingers through his long hair, while her other hand caressed his face gently. "Is it so wrong to feel that way?" She dropped her voice to a whisper as she leaned forward as if to kiss him, she stopped halfway and pulled back laughing. Inuyasha looked annoyed but his face was full on red.

"Nyeh!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him before heading over to the stove and turning it off, she picked the pot off and moved over to pour the hot water into the Ramen bowls, she then pulled the cover down to let it cook and placed the pot into the sink, she rinsed it with cold water and put it in the dish rack, since all she did was boil water. She waited for three minutes and then she grabbed both bowls and placed it on the table.

"Inuyasha, go eat." She said, placing a pair of chopsticks next to their bowls before sitting down and grabbing her chopsticks and digged in. She would have to get rid of the evidence of her eating later, for now though she would just enjoy they were done eating, Kagome took the chopsticks and went over to the sink to wash them, she then grabbed the two bowls and went outside, she used her priestess power to disinegrate them into ash.

"Inuyasha, grab your stuff, we're going to hang in my room." she said as she walked back in the house and headed up the stairs with Inuyasha following behind her, she opened her door and ushered Inuyasha in, when he was inside she shut the door and headed over to her T.V and turned it on.

"Want to watch 21 jumpstreet?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah."he said.

Kagome took the dvd out of it's case and put it in the dvd player, she grabbed the two remotes and tossed to him, he caught it effortlessly.

"Nice catch." She said as she walked over into her closet and grabbed a new set of beddings, she walked out and opened the bag, pulling out a black sheet that she put on her bed and then she pulled out two purple pillows and black comforter, she made her bed and slid the bag underneath the bed, once that was done she walked into her bathroom and took her tie off, she hung it on the back of the door and undid three buttons, it was hot. When she walked back out she saw Inuyasha lying on her bed, shoes off, and he looked like he was supposed to be there, she rolled her eyes and walked over and layed down next to him, he had fixed the pillows so that they would be comfortable position.

They watched the movie in silence, occasionally laughing here and there.

"Hey Kagome,"

"Yeah?'

"About today with Kimiko..I'm sorry. You were right I was staring at , boobs, I couldn't help moment we were just talking normally and then she turns and gives me a full on view of her breasts, I tried to look away but the man in me wouldn't let."

Kagome sat up and turned to look at him, he had sat up also and was looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"So, boobs huh." She murmured as she started to feel a bit weird, she wasn't sure what was coming over her but the next words that left her lips had her blushing madly "You know I have those too right, except they are real and bigger."

_'Ohmygosh! Did I just say that in front of him! Gah! Why am I saying and feeling shit like this!..He probably thinks I'm weird now' _She thought as she looked away from him.

"Yes, I do know you have boobs, it's kind of hard to not notice when they are bigger and well right there in front of me."

Kagome turned to look at him and saw that he was also blushing,but he didn't look away from her. In fact he looked straight into her eyes.

I felt my heart speed up as Inuyasha looked at me, it felt like it would burst out of my chest at any minute, how is it that this one boy can affect me like this? It's like he could see into my soul, as if he knows everything about me. I watched as he started to lean in, I closed my eyes, waiting.

"Kagome!"

My eyes snapped back open as I heard My mother's voice from downstairs, I glanced over to my clock and cursed, it was 3:34.

"Shit! Inuyasha, you have to go!" I told him as I got off the bed and ran over to the window and opened it. I turned to see him standing behind me with his shoes on and bag in hand.

"Are you good at climbing trees?" I asked him.

Inuyasha smirked at me " I climbed up and down trees my whole life,so yeah." he said as he gently pulled me away from the window and started to climb out.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at me with a questioning glance "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for how I treated you today, my morning didn't start off well and yeah.." I said lamely.

"No worries..I can't expect you to be a happy camper all the time..and as I said earlier, I'm sorry too. " he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, he leaned down and placed his lips on my cheek for a few seconds before pulling away and climbing out the window "See you in school tomorrow Partner!" was the last thing he said as he jumped over to the branch and made his way down, once he was safely on the ground he took off in a sprint, I watched as he dissapeared down the shrine steps.

"Kagome!" My mother yelled at me through my room door and opened it, she stood there with her blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yes mother?"

"Didn't you hear me calling you? I had something to tell you, but seeing as I had to come all the way up here just to get your atten-"

"I'm sorry mom, I was just lost in thought. What is it you need to tell me?"

"Lost in thought..stupid girl" Mom mumbled but she shook her head and said "You have to cook for yourself tonight, Me and Bankotsu will be going out to dinner. So don't wait up for us." She said and shut the door behind her as she left.

Kagome sighed and slumped towards the ground as her knees gave out and her concealment spell dispersed. She hadn't notice until now, but she was drained and feeling weak, with whatever energy she had left she stood up and walked over to her bed, passing out before her head meet the pillow.

* * *

_**You guys know the drill...Review!**_


End file.
